Snake Eyes
by Charlie911
Summary: Sequel to Thou Shalt Not Kill. Fate loves implanting cliche moments into people's life, particularly mine, because my life is just one roller coaster ride after another. What a load of bull.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Snake Eyes  
**Chapter 1:** Amnesia  
**Summary:** Sequel to Thou Shalt Not Kill. Fate loves implanting cliche moments into people's life, particularly mine, because my life is just one fucking roller coaster ride after another.What a load of bullshit.  
**Warning:** Beware of cussing and gayness.  
**Pairing:** Original pairing from Thou Shalt Not Kill, but with more development.  
**Disclaimer:** Yes, no, maybe so. I do not own the Naruto show. Ha!

Oh my god.

...no no. Something more dramatic. Oh! How about "oh my fucking shit!" Yes, perfect! You know why? Because it describes my situation perfectly. Let me ask you. How the hell does someone get their ass run down by a BMW?! In Japan?! What is a Germany car doing in Japan?! I cannot begin to tell you what it has been like for me. The worst part is that I had to sit by a dead corpse for nine months. Ok, so it wasn't a dead corpse, but the whole sitting for nine months was true. _Was._ WAS! Freakin' was, people! You know who the dead corpse was? My comatose boyfriend. The same son of a bitch who woke up and said he didn't know who I am. Of course, he isn't like anyone normal person. When he woke up, he didn't panic nor went into some homicidal hysteria. I'm actually quite proud of him, but still...

"Who are you again?" The knife in my hand (cutting an apple) slipped a bit.

Everyone, meet Sasuke, my boyfriend. My temptation to punch him almost overwhelmed me and believe me, there has been tons of opportunities. "At least remember my name, you bastard."

Oh, did I mention I'm a guy? And I haven't told my boyfriend that he is my boyfriend. Stress are dangerous for people who just came out of comas. I should know since I have been in one before. More times than I would like. Anyway...this is what it felt like if I had fallen for him first before the jerk changed into a more pleasant bird. I like him, yet his attitude is aggravating. Adding to the load is his indifference manner to everything about me. He is so going to pay once his memories return or if he falls for me...again.

"...hn, why should I?" There it goes again with his emotionless face. Hn is technically not a word, but whatever makes him happy. Here I am cutting him an freakin' apple and all he does is insult me. Ugh, what a horrible guy.

I cut the slices into square pieces and hand them over on a plate, watching as he inspected them. I'm like 'what the hell!' He is _inspecting_ them. "Dude," I called. "You've been in a coma for the past nine months. I can easily strangle you. Now eat them before I shove it down your throat."

His hand automatically brought the fruit to his mouth and forced it down. At least his body still "remembers" me. Of all things: limp body parts, vegetable brain, HIV; I got landed with amnesia. And he has to remember the time _before_ I converted him from the dark side. Talk about irony. First he falls in love with me and I rejected him (of course), but eventually I liked him back. Now I'm the one stuck with this lovesick crap and he, evidently, feels nothing towards me. I can't even blame him for it because as much as I hate to admit it, his brain trauma was my fault. Or is. Why else would he stand in the middle of the road? Well, he was more like...running and pushing me outta the way. What? I was only crossing the street, but I kept thinking about things and one thing led to another.

Now here we are. One very pissed off blonde and a dick head. _I'm_ the blonde.

"Khag!"

In a flash, I pounded Sasuke's back and an oversize slice of apple popped out. Great. Not five minutes in my care and he almost died. "You could've just _asked_ me," I grumbled, taking back the plate and cutting the pieces into even smaller pieces. "No need to kill yourself over an apple."

I'm immediately reminded of Snow White.

* * *

"What's wrong with me?" 

Luckily, I brainwashed the doctor into not calling Sasuke's father, a very troublesome man with a lot of bodyguards. This had happened two days before after I carefully schemed a web of lies. Now I am nothing more than a somewhat important friend to Sasuke, a step down from my original spot. One that actually gave me lots of advantages. For example: I _had_ no longer needed to sneak into school at night. The doctor explain to Sasuke about his condition and part of his psychotherapy schedule.

"Uchiha-sama, you have dissociative amnesia. Judging by my observation, you have some repressed memories about Uzumaki-san, however this is not extended to your friends or families. You may experience some flashes of memories before your accident, but I'm sorry to say that none of this will include Uzumaki-san."

A silence drew itself out into the open. Not that it wasn't expected, but I have to wonder why everyone has to stay so quiet after such news. "In other words, your brain is fucked-up."

Yeah I've been cussing a lot lately.

"Nobody asked you," retorted Sasuke, his eyes willingly itself to stab through me. Like that's ever gonna happen, jerk.

"You're right," I said sarcastically, anger boiling up my mouth. "No one asked me and yet for some reason I answered. I wonder why, you motherf-."

"Naruto!" A slender body, belonging to Neji, pop open the door and burst in. His eyes slowly settle on Sasuke and almost jump out of it's socket, which would've been a really cool thing to see if it literally happened. "Sasuke, you're alive! I mean, awake." Neji quickly shut the door behind him then approach us with professional uncertainty. "Are you alright?"

I was about to answer when I realized Neji's eyes were still on Sasuke, meaning the question is definitely not for me. I turn just in time to see Sasuke narrow his eyes in suspicion. God, that guy is extremely paranoid. Well with half of his memories gone, its to be expected. But Sasuke is suppose to remember events before me (ME!) so this mood he's displaying might have another reason behind it. Why, of course! Neji has changed incredibly after the whole accident and since Sasuke's used to the hard-core Neji, this will probably put him on edge.

"...Neji?"

See.

The corner of Neji's mouth twitch, about to glare or something that deals with anger, and as I knew it to be a danger zone, I sidestepped in front of Neji to protect Sasuke from this "unholy" sight. I quickly made a gesture with my hand and Neji thankfully turned into a statue. I grasp his shoulder and sigh with feelings between relief and annoyance. "Thank you," I mouth to him and dragged the doctor outside with me. They needed some time alone.

Then it hit me hard and fast. I shudder, thinking about all the "advices" Neji gave me. I felt worse than when I didn't talk to him. I don't know if its the lack of communication these few years or Gaara's influence, but he should really stop with the whole talking altogether. At least not so much.

Eventually, Neji came out of Sasuke's room with his head shaking and speechless.

* * *

Sasuke had protested about me coming here until he regains some lost fragments and since I know he knows that the chances of it happening were very slim, I had the feeling he doesn't want to see me. Which is why I am at his side every single second. Bastard, trying to get ride of me. Like you can. I'm getting so angry right now! I mean, amnesia, people! How the fuck does someone get run over, be perfectly fine (physically), and wakes up with _amnesia_? And the only one he doesn't remember has to be the love of his life? How cliche is _that_. It's like some scene out of a shojo manga! And trust me, this is _not _a shojo manga 

I sigh again and again, wondering what exactly is there to do in a hospital. Not much, thats for sure. Sasuke losing his memories is like sitting next to a wall you think can talk. I pulled out a deck of cars and offer it to Sasuke. "Wanna play?"

"No," he responded with a surly tone and of course, without looking at me. Asshole. I have the worse luck ever. I had just wanted to finish high school, enjoy a little tormenting along the way, but no, I had to go and fall for a pansy pant.

"You want to do something?"

He made the _smallest_ gesture with his book. If it wasn't for my keen eyes, I would've missed it. "I'm reading."

"But I'm bored." I thought about snatching the book away, which I did and in which Sasuke got really annoyed. "Do something with me."

"Then go _outside_."

I pretended not to hear and waved the book around as I talk, an attempt of being annoying. "Still doesn't give me any idea." His eyes followed the book in my hand. A smile play on my face, but I made it vanish. Unfortunately, Sasuke happened to have seen it and refused to acknowledge me any further. Looking out the window seems to be a habit of his now, whenever I'm here. "Aw c'mon, cheer up."

His gaze didn't change, but I can see a tempting question floating above his head. I remain quiet and ignored him in turn. Sasuke eventually couldn't bear it any longer and turned his glare on me. Except I was ignoring him. Yeah, its good to have leverage, the key to every successful relationship.

"Hey, you."

You? I have a name and unless you say it, I'm going to keep looking at that interesting wall over there. I heard him speak louder, but no above a yell. A sigh and some other noises made it clear he was impatience, but his question weight out any chance of him having a peaceful day.

"Naruto."

Finally. I turn around, smiling. "Yes, Sasuke?"

He tries not to cringe away from my smile. That was an improvement from when he almost gagged, a fake act of disgust by the way. I can tell. "How...How did we meet?"

Oh. Difficult. Very difficult. I need to lie. Ah, the truth never hurt anyway. See, I lied. "Well, I don't know. _You _made all the moves." A wheel turned in his head, probably asking himself why an Uchiha would actually approach someone as pathetic as me for friendship. Well, he didn't. He approached me for love. Its so sweet, so ugh! And it was pathetic. I still remember his poor confession then I laughed. What? It was funny and so weird. I have watched at least one drama and Sasuke is clearly in need of a lesson in romancing. Ugh, I just said ro-rom-oh, forget it. "You made this really weird confession!" I said, as in reply to Sasuke's weird-out stare.

"Confession?" he sounded just as shock as when I first told him. "As in?"

I look at him innocently. "As friends. What did you think it meant?" That one caught him in a trap and he had to look away. Well, for a second because he has this thing called pride. Or as I like to call it, overexcessive shyness. I totally made that up. "Weirdo."

"I was _just_ making sure," he said, discreetly looking elsewhere.

Yeah, and I am a girl.

...I am not a girl.

Wait a minute, wait just a minute. Why would he need to make sure? Unless... "Are you gay?"

Sasuke didn't move, his body tensed, and he said this with so much reassurance, I thought it was true if I didn't know better. "No."

I sigh again. Having a dead-brain boyfriend is tiring. I'm the only one with the memory of what really happened before the accident. It had been fine really. We were dating then out of nowhere, Sasuke's _dad_ showed up. He ended everything with a twinge of his finger and had Sasuke in an arrange marriage at record speed. Threats and manipulations, all thank you gift cards of Fugaku, piled on oji-san. Surprsingly, Sasuke had been the one to end it. His father must be happy now.

"Uzumaki."

Speak of the devil.

* * *

**A/N**: Poor Sasuke. I read so many stories on people having amnesia, I couldn't help it. Had to be done. Besides, this is more fun and twisted. Starting happy and ending it tear-stricken. Starting it dramatic then ending it happy. Thats how it usually works in a story, or movie. You guys should see the Chinese Paladin. Man, I cried like a spanked baby. No details. Go watch it yourself on whatever websites you can find. 

I still owe you guys a Valentine love-sick story. Should be good. I think. Maybe. Oh, I hope so. Hey, I saw the Labyrinth. It was okay. Interesting in its own way. By the way, who knows which perfect circle, of two, was drew first on the paper?


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Snake Eyes**  
Chapter:** Past Sorrow  
**A/N:** I haven't explained the story title yet. When gambling, snake eyes is the outcome when two dice roll two pip, looking like snake eyes. It means treachery or betrayal and since this is the lowest possible roll, the shooter is the loser.

Hmm…hahahaha…! Uh…you know the whole "it's not your fault" speech, the one usually given when something big happens? Well, it _is_ my fault. It's not so complicated to explain, rather too embarrassing. During many times in my fault, I had been rational and equally calm, but this one moment wasn't one of 'em.

"Sedate him."

Ye—ah. Not really the best thing to say to someone who doesn't remember you. But hear me out. I was overwhelmed and confused, not to mention pissed off so I kinda didn't stop at that one sentence. After suggesting first degree murder, I also insulted him.

"Cut him up. I don't care, just fix _it_."

At the time I had been using the word 'it' to refer to the situation, but with my tone and finger pointing at Sasuke, he misunderstood. Then there was this really loooooong and awkward silence. Before I was "escorted" out.

Yah' know, things happen leading to other things and we're right about at another…thingy. Whatever.

"Uzumaki."

That voice. That _tone_…! Two months, people. It didn't even go past the third month. In two months of my dating life, Fugaku had Sasuke in the arrange marriage and me, somewhere far from any Uchiha blood. I have to wonder if the man knew his son is gay. I mean, he certainly does _now_, but I meant from before any event dealing with me. In Sasuke's memories, that is. Why else would his body tense like that? You usually stage shock when asked, "Are you gay?" It's the proper behavior and perfectly good for hiding that you truly are gay. Ah, some people get to be gay and some people get to be _gay_. Both are happy. I'm gay and extremely unhappy. What kind of messed up logic is that? Can I be unhappy and not gay? At least I wouldn't have to face _him. _

"Uzumaki-kun."

Ugh! Or_him_.

"Father."

Is…I-Is this some kind of punishment for all the cherry bombs and missing fingers?

All three men of the Uchihas are here. Fugaku—Satan reincarnated, Itachi—Prince of Darkness, and little Sasuke—the death of me. All gathered in one room with an unhappy blonde. Just because my eyes are blue and cute, my hair touchable and spiky does _not_ mean I want all _seven_ of their eyes on me!

Oh, Kakashi's here too. He's hiding behind the door.

My friends had to pick this day for a field trip. Ok, some of them were signing up for college or doing some stupid research for something really important, but I text them. And text messages travel faster than the speed of light! So damnit where are they?! …whoa. Fugaku walk right past me without breathing. Do I smell or something? I'm pretty sure my financial issue isn't contagious. Well, we did have a deal. What was it? Two more weeks? Yeah, two weeks, three hours, fifty-five minutes, and eleven seconds.

I've been counting.

"How are you feeling, Sasuke?" asked Fugaku. Has anyone ever told him his tone could freeze Florida?

Sasuke didn't flinch or smile. No, he did something much worse. He bows his head. If he had his legs working, I think he would've knelt.

"I am better now, Father." Hmm, I was expecting a "Sir, yes, sir!"

Oh no. Kakashi just totally winked at me. Am I going to lose an arm or something? It almost did happen once. Also he winked at me on my first day of school. I was doomed from the start.

"Good," said Fugaku, but his attention wasn't on his son anymore. Better. It was on Kakashi. "Kakashi-san, may I ask why you are here?"

So that's what the wink was for. He needed help. …yes, I am secretly laughing and examining how many stuff I can steal from Kakashi's house before they all go to the government. Damn conscience. Kakashi did help me. Somewhat. I will never mention it.

Kakashi's eye wrinkle up into a smile, but the other eye remained unwrinkled. I took it as a sign of distrust and dislike. "I heard Sasuke-sama woke up and wanted to personally check up on him. Sasuke-sama _is_ my star student."

His voice changed. I never knew it could be so conveniently hidden, if I had not heard it before. That is Kakashi's 'Cat Tone'. Kakashi hates cat. Which is ironic sine he acts like one, but don't ever tell him that. He gets really mad and girly.

"How kind of you, but it is easily misunderstood for those who do not know you."

Oh, that means its Kakashi's exit time.

"I see. I'm sorry if I've caused any inconvenient problems. I shall take my leave now." Kakashi bows once and calmly left. Poor guy. I hope Iruka is making fish tonight. Oji-san's out of town for a couple of days and I'm stuck with those two. I had knowledgeably asked for the rooms with the thickest walls. Safety first.

Fugaku acknowledged my presence with a glance as I sat down. I am not so easily moved like some people we know. He did not speak nor I. We merely exchange a battle of static shock from our intimidating eyes before going about our business. Unfortunately it was the moment our eyes separated did I remembered about the milk. The milk I promised to get for Iruka's new _cat_. It's to annoy Kakashi, but it turned into a double-edge sword. I have to go buy milk for the orange thing every week.

As I left, I distinctly _feel_ Sasuke's smirk. The bastard thought I lost to his dad! Well, if he had woke up five days after his accident, he would've seen my victory

Damnit!

So anyway, I was waiting in the elevator—hate every elevator in the world—and suddenly this person comes running in. I didn't even get a chance to leave when he pushed the number 25. My floor is 1! Who was the guy anyway? I lean to the side, but not needed. I can smell him from here. "Oh my god, Kiba. You could've at least taken a shower first."

He turned around, a bright smile and specks of dirt everywhere. "Naruto!" he yelled before pouncing.

I duck and let his head begin to slowly peel itself off the wall…once it hit. I held my nose and push the 1 button again. Kiba hadn't change. It still talked. A lot.

"So Sasuke woke up, huh?!" _Then_ he remembered about the amnesia. "Oh, sorry about that." Then he forgot. "But he still woke up!"

I had gotten use to Kiba's chattering a long time ago, but habits made my eyes roll. That hadn't meant most of what he said didn't hurt because most of them were about Sasuke. Since we were close to the first floor, I was hoping it would start to go down, but it continues moving up. And who should greet us when the door dings open?

Fugaku being Fugaku did not hold his noise like I did, but I was hoping his watery eyes were tears of pain. I got out and Kiba managed to follow, but his "scent" remained. Uchiha being Uchiha, both went in, enduring the whole painful ride down with stern faces.

I laughed and slap Kiba's shoulder in harmony. I immediately pulled away, realizing for the first time that the dirt on him might not be dirt after all. It would certainly explain the smell, but my brain always worked in weird ways.

"Kiba, I'm leaving. Why don't you go to see Sasuke by yourself? I'm sure he would be _very_ surprise."

* * *

BAM! A sound resonated through the house to the outside, much like a 'bam'. I can think of many different scenarios to fit the 'bam' into it, but I figure what the hell. It's probably the rats again. We do have some pretty big-ass rats. They are large and definitely in charge. 

THUD! That one shook the house, alerting the neighbors of a possible terrorist attack. But no neighbors came out, no naked ladies and certainly no air craft flying around, ready to set loose it's cannonballs; regardless of civilians. I shiver in my shoes as a distinct and familiar image of a woman reporting, "And this crater here used to be…"

SMASH! Either a glass or a bottle of my famous vodka. Man, that stuff isn't cheap. I pull out my cell phone and dial away. The line picked up and a man's heavy breathing came online. I wish I was ignorant so I didn't have to know what that heavy breathing was. "I bought the milk and I'm right at the door. But I forgot my key. Help?"

My distress call came in the forms of grunts, more crashes, and the pitter patter of huge feet coming towards the door. Iruka appeared, each inch of his body screaming discreetness; follow along by Kakashi, who flaunted his "activities" like my Health teacher, a man that doesn't remotely teach anything near Health. The happy couple did not appear to notice the absence of milk and they did not inquire it until later this evening.

I wince as someone screams and falls. I would, literally, go and help whoever it was that fell _if _it had been anything else but her dormant hormones erupting to the surface caused by Kakashi's face. The murderer in turn only apologizes idly before pulling up his mask; or an extremely long turtleneck. I haven't figured that one out yet. As I walk in and Iruka out, I tried not breathe. The dude could've at least sprayed himself with cooking oil or something. I may not have sex yet, but I know what it _smells_ like.

But poor Iruka. Ever since Kakashi moved in, the sidewalk has always been bloody during the mornings. That's why I keep telling him to put on a robe. I'm not even sure why he covered his face. At first I thought it was some severe acne problem, but if he taken off the mask combined with the force of his morning routine….ah, I don't even want to think about it.

"Oh, where's the milk?" And it's evening.

I didn't answer right away, not that either of them minded. I finish pushing the carrots to one side; ironically the other vegetables were going to be eaten. "I'm not walking twenty blocks for a carton of milk."

"Weird," Kakashi said then he grinned. "The hospital is even further than that."

Yup. Now that Sasuke woke up, he felt more at ease when teasing me. Such an asshole, right? Here I am stranded in the middle of a crisis and all he can do is tease me? Has he no soul? …well, there's me…and I'm…yah' know… I made my grin match Kakashi, which usually isn't a very good thing. Iruka, on the sideline, watched with an intense eye. He seemed to always think a fight is going break out. "Ka-ka-shi, you know…chickens aren't supposed to be green."

Iruka's fork drop and he slowly lean his head to the side. A twinge of green peeked out under the chicken and dangerously winked at him. The brunette looked questionably at the white hair man. "Kakashi."

I stood up, preparing to leave and with the last moment, I said, "I wonder what you were doing…?"

And that everyone is a great manipulation trick resulting in a great many abstinence days for Kakashi because innocent Naruto could've actually remember to bring his house keys then his eyes would be forever tarnish.

Yeah, right.

* * *

Many days and many nights, I miss him. Pretty corny, huh? See, that's why I keep it in all my head, unlike Sasuke. Seriously, that love confession of his was really embarrassing and I've never even got a confession before, but I guess living in a prison-like-house with evil parents can make you a bit anti-social. If Sasuke would put in the extra mile, he could totally be the king of Emos. He has the looks and style. Now if only his parents were truly caring and his life were almost perfect. I have to talk to Sasuke about this. Because now that he is my boyfriend—or whenever he remembers—he has unlimited access to my help and my help would be somewhere around the section of fixing up his life. 

I hadn't the time or the motivation while he was in his coma so I guess I can start the job. A job that doesn't pay too well, in fact it doesn't pay at all. There was the make-out session from time to time, but that ended abruptly. With his memories gone, I can say bye-bye to all the touching. Whooppee-do. There's that thing where I have to _walk_ to school? No more cruising in any expensive car, no more eating expensive food. I'll tell you what there is: homework. I have to do my own homework from now on. Does that completely suck or what?

Oh, and I have a conscience.

I, from now on, completely understand women who are left behind by their cheating husband, not a scrap of money and five mouths to feed. I would be _glad_ if Sasuke left me. That way I can go find his ass and kick it, but since this is entirely _not_ his fault, I can't do that. My scheming days are not over, but severely limited. It had been before and still is now. I had always wondered why many of my most brilliant plans never work out. All because of those disgusting friends and Sasuke's naïve personality. When I say 'naïve', it is not in the sexual sense. Oddly, Sasuke is very well-taught in many areas. Anyway, love. I was talking about love, but I'm not one to talk.

What time is it? Three, fifty-nine. Seconds on countdown. Is it that late already? Or is it I'm early? If I'm late there's no use to it and if I'm early, why waste time and risk being late, right? So when the clock tick to exactly four, I decided tonight wasn't worth wasting away sleeping. I smile at the thought and continue my previous activity, which was staring at the ceiling and thinking of everything and whatever my mind dimmed important to think about.

It never occurred to me this was unhealthy. It never occurred to me I had stopped eating lunch. Again. These thoughts and feelings became nothing but a tingle, soon to pass.

* * *

_Blood. Everywhere, there was blood. Did it come from me? Is it mine? No. Whose is it? Whose blood…? Everywhere. Every inch. Every corner. Blood. Blood. Blood. Blood. An arm? Whose arm? Whose…body? _

_No. S-Sasuke…?_

My eyes open instantly and the first thing I registered was fear. I calm my breathing, when I realized I was panting harshly. It was the end of summer, was it not? My room, usually so warm, is cold. No, it is warm, hot even, but the sweat against my body made it cold. A nauseated feeling settle itself in the pits of my stomach and remained there until I dismissed it. How long had I been asleep? I check the clock again. A minute past seven then the one turned into a two. Did I fell asleep at four? Could have. Did I fell asleep sometime past that? Maybe. Properly a minute or even a second late of four. Time is such a precious thing, be best not to waste it. And this concludes thirteen days until the deal ends.

"Naruto, are you awake?"

I tried not to answer, or even breathe. The latter did not last long. A knock came rapping down on my skull. Or am I imagining it? Another knock, another headache.

"Naruto, I'm coming in."

I didn't even bother opening my eyes before darting across the room and slamming my full weight onto the about-to-be-open door. I heard a surprise grasp and almost felt bad, but I ignored it and open the door to a certain angle which showed a small degree of politeness, but also discreetness. "I'm awake. I'll be right there."

A moment lapse of something like suspicious, no doubt, disappeared before it can be acknowledged. Perhaps it had been acknowledged, but only suppress. Then Iruka smile. "Don't be too long."

I smile back and close the door as he left. With my back against the door and with open eyes, I took on the sight before me. It wasn't messy, no sign of a smuggled beer bottle, or bottles. There was nothing remotely out of place, but strangely I felt more…safe. What danger had there been? Lots. Lots and lots of danger. There lying on the unmade bed was two shirts.

Sasuke's black shirt. With bloodstains. Or used to be, but I washed it. Another one; blue. It had been here the longest, before we started dating. He left it, I think. He never asked about it and I didn't bothering returning it. The Sasuke now would remember it, if I brought it forth.

But it would have no meaning to him.

"Naruto!" Iruka's voice insisted.

"Be right down!" I said, moving to get ready. Since Sasuke left, I've asked myself a lot of questions, became more aware of time, more aware of loneliness, more aware of strength, more aware of myself, more aware of… My eyes glance at the shirts. Did leaving the shirts out mean something? If I put them away, did that mean I've given up all hope of Sasuke returning to me? If I give them back, even as a mean of returning things back to its original owner—way things should be—did that mean giving up?

Constantly and always berating myself with 'ifs' and 'why', trying to find an answer to this big puzzle I didn't quite understand. Of course, I would think next. It's a puzzle. If it could be solved easily I wouldn't be struggling. The point of my struggle is proof and possibly punishment. Proof I'm willing to fight. Proof I'm not giving up. Proof…no, and punishment…

Punishment for _thinking_ of giving up.

* * *

"Good morning, Naruto!" bellowed Kiba, Neji beside him. Neji was in college now; sad for Gaara, but what they were doing here was beyond me? I ignored them. Not the best course of action, but the only one I've got. "Hey, wait! Don't you want a ride?" 

Kiba is now on my favorite list. Not that I have a list, mind you.

Not five minutes into the ride and I started thinking about death. Not mine, Kiba's. A slow painful, yet quiet death. Having gotten use to his chattering doesn't really mean much to me and it was still irritable. Gaara wasn't riding shotgun, Kiba was. Oh my god, are we about to die or something?

"Naruto…about Sasuke…you…" said Shikamaru. Or asked. Shikamaru on the left, Gaara in the middle, and I on the left.

Suddenly it was really quiet. A looming silent, one that can only be broken by me. Such pressure. Well, not really. I knew my course of action and which is the best route. I was probably looking for a safe shortcut. Something something. I'm not really making much sense, but my decision… "I'm not going to see Sasuke anymore."

With their level of intelligent, I thought they had it all figure out by now, but Kiba still freak and well…mostly Kiba just freak. Gaara nodded. Yeah sure, he's…instinctive. He probably knows everything already. Shikamaru and Neji both needed some adjusting, but overall they're alright.

"What are you going to do now?" Ah, their voices are all the same to me. No point in figuring out who said what.

"Sasuke's going to come to me. Of his own free will. Like he did before." I didn't really see the point of making those three sentences fragments, but it did make everything more dramatic. "He comes then he comes."

"And if he doesn't?"

I hadn't thought of that, but an answer immediately formed in my head. "Then he doesn't."

"What's the point?" Gaara had always been accurate with many of his questions. I find no reason to avoid it.

"I'm gambling."

* * *

**A/N:** Yes, you have many many questions and they will be answer eventually, but till that time comes, please ponder some more. The update is late because of many things and well...yadda yadda. What exactly does emo mean anyway? I don't think its a person. Well, the right definition would be some sort of emotional trend in the musical industry, but emo as a noun... 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I don't see the point of school. I seriously don't. I'm not interested in solving functions or what some guy did five hundred years ago. I'm pretty sure my career choice isn't going anywhere in either of those direction so why? Tell me why I must learn all these unnecessary lessons. No, don't tell me because the reason is probably going to make me want to kill someone. School already began at some point. Sasuke wasn't here, of course. He probably has a tutor teaching him French for only god knows why. I don't know when he'll be able to walk, but most likely a few days more.

This place wasn't fun anymore. Lots of people move to Pairs or America, even Australia. They're heir to whatever corporation and it's their time of grooming after all. Going oversea for extensive education is only reasonable. Sakura, Lee, Chouji, others all left. The only ones here were Neji, Gaara, Kiba, Shikamaru and unfortunately, Sai. Who else? Well, whatever.

"Look there's Sasuke," pointed out Kiba.

"Oh. Huh?!" I turn, almost snapping my neck and spotted a head with black bird—I mean, hair. "Wasn't he in a wheelchair?" While we're on the subject… "Wait, what about you guys? Aren't you in college?"

"On leave," replied Neji and Shikamaru. You can do that? College sounds fun. Maybe I should…

"Who's that?" Kiba always made his questions verbal. It didn't really matter if there's an answer or not.

The girl had long black hair and oh, forget about her appearance. She was whispering to Sasuke and when one is whispering one tends to lean in really close. Who the hell was she indeed? But for her to get that close to Sasuke must be the fiancée I never met. Hmm, I never did ask why Sasuke went out with Sakura and that kissing fib, what was it about? Damn. I should've asked before he got ran over.

"Tsuchi Kin. Heir to a large oil company in Peru and a few industries with ties to the Uchiha. Since the Haruno's downward reputation, it makes sense for the Tsuchi to step in, but for a prop—ow! What?"

I wasn't looking, but I'm sure Gaara just hit Shikamaru. Good for him. I may appear to be cold and uncaring, but I still have feelings you know. But what am I going to do? I won't see Sasuke anymore so what now? What now? Tsuchi Kin, eh? I wonder if she's dangerous. Fugaku wouldn't have chosen her if she wasn't. Someone with money and the right teachings. I would say it's pretty dangerous. More so than Sakura since Sakura's head was up in cloud nine with not a single thought of reality. This girl, however, is actually engaged to Sasuke.

Thirteen days. Ten hours till sun down.

I open the door and walk out. That's what I had intended. If I had been listening, maybe I would've realized the car was still in motion and it wasn't exactly good for me to suddenly jump out. At that moment, my face was falling at an incredible speed towards the ground. I reckon I might've gotten a broken nose—possibly died—if Gaara hadn't reached out and pulled me back in.

…uhhh….

"Nhhh…! 'orry!" Kiba held his breath and suck in his stomach. A noise made itself heard from the back of his throat, but he feigns a cough. My face grew so hot I never realized Neji had this bewildered expression on his face as he slammed on the break. The loud screech was enough to draw attention and I absolutely do not want Sasuke looking over here like that.

"I…I'll leave," I said, not even finishing before I got out of the car and walked towards the school building. I try to play it cool and most importantly, keep my eyes focus ahead while my thoughts were more like, _'Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!'_ Yeah calm on the outside, freakin' on the inside. Step, step, step…huh? Is Sasuke looking at me? …he is looking at me! Oh, did someone die? This is terri—oh. I should've known. The best way to forget people is not to ignore them. I learned that a while back during my training with this really old guy. The best way to forget people is not erase their existence completely.

Sasuke's eyes have no recognition of my acknowledgement.

…wow…

I have totally always wanted to say—well, _think_—something like that! It makes me sound all cool and sophisticated. His fiancée is really good at keeping a calm face. If it had been Sakura, she would be demanding retribution for something that no one really understands.

"Sasuke, class is about to start," she said, pulling his attention along with his body. On the sideline, she aimed a sneer at me. It was much different than Sakura since it wasn't exactly a pathetic attempt of victory. No, this was a declaration of war.

Bitch.

LH

Class, each and every class matter not. I don't even know which class I'm in. Sasuke had miss last year's classes, but not to worry, he's smart. By the way, smart is said in a sarcastic tone. It is too true, but being honest about something so ridiculously obvious is aggravating. Besides it just so happened that Tsuchi is in our class. What a coincidence, huh?

Not.

Well, how should I put this—lord, is that Itachi walking towards my school? This is not good. Itachi is the prince of darkness, remember? That name is not just for show. My thoughts were momentarily interrupted as the intercom asked for me. I stood and just in time too. It seems I wasn't the only one who noticed Itachi. Tsuchi was staring suspiciously at me, clearly not prepared of this new addition in the game, but we don't know yet. And here I am going to confirm.

Itachi was cool as usual and that's the problem. His face had only alerted Fugaku. I'm pretty sure there's a spy or two working in the school though I haven't found out who. Well, Itachi had been told of the bet. No need for alertness. Fugaku probably intended for him to be interference, or some kind of insurance policy. I didn't quite understand why he came so I asked him.

"About Sasuke…"

I couldn't help raising my eyebrow curiously. As a point, I look around at the open space and lack of defences. "You're asking me here?"

He shrugs, a very un-Uchihalike act. I taught him. "It does not matter where we go."

See! I knew there were undercover spys around here! Next, I'm going to expose the aliens. Yes, I am a weirdo. I thought we already established this in the last story. Anyway I nodded. Still gotta keep my cool. See, when I'm in a tough situation, its better to pretend like you know what's going on; just for the hell of it. …hmm. It would be really awkward if Sasuke shows up right now. And if Itachi suddenly proclaims this was all a joke and he's actually teaming up with his father, but then he wouldn't really go and do that. Who in the world—as rich and powerful as him—would go and see someone like _me_ to say something like _that_?

"What are you doing?"

A loaded question. How can one answer it? Correctly. Fugaku allowed no secrets in his domain yet he keeps so many. How am I to answer without alerting suspicion? …maybe I want to alert some suspicion. It would be expected, but in such an open space? "In a more simple term, I'm going to kick that bastard's ass."

"But Sasuke—."

"_**Sasuke is his own.**_ _**I'm not going to help him**_." I can see why or how it so enjoyable to not be on the receiving end of this riddle. No wonder people with power love it so, but I'm not trying to enjoy it.

Let's just hope the bastard gets it.

LH

CAN YOU BELIEVE HE _PUNCHED_ ME?! ITACHI PUNCHED ME! I JUST SUSGESTED SASUKE MAKE IT ON HIS OWN! HE'S A GUY! ISN'T THAT WHAT GUYS DO? NOW I HAVE A BIG BOO-BOO AND NO SAUSKE TO MAKE IT BETTER!

"Hey Naruto, are you okay?"

I AM YELLING IN FREAKIN' CAP LOCKS, PEOPLE! THAT HAS TO MEAN SOMETHING!

"It's lunch time, you know."

AND IT GETS WORSE! AND…A-AND—Sasuke looks really healthy for someone who just came out of a coma. I remember my own face this morning and it's the exact opposite. I still don't want to eat lunch, not yet, but maybe I should start sleeping more. Yes I know I haven't been sleeping, but I've never really thought about it. Sasuke's affecting me more than I like. It's not really a bad thing; however his personal issues are doing quite a bit of damage to my already traumatic emotions. It would be _really_ wonderful if I can knock him over the head and bam, he remembers me, but this is reality and not my ill fantasy. Anything touching that head of his could set off another long-term coma. I rather deal with Tsuchi who is apparently doing a very great job of ignoring every living being in the room, except Sasuke. Wish I can knock _her_ over the head.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Let's go ice skating!"

Probably the stupidest idea I've ever heard, but no rebuke came from my mouth. Really, there was nothing to do in school anyway. It was lunch, Neji has a car; what more can be said? Except for Neji and Shikamaru sitting in a high school classroom and the teacher does nothing about this. The latter, I'm a little angry about since I had a Calculus test and no one will let me cheat off of them. Why are they so stingy? It's only a test, not like there isn't going to be more.

And there goes Tsuchi and Sasuke driving off.

"Move." I did not care if there was a red light or that I was sitting nowhere near the front, I am driving. Bit difficult, what with me sitting in the back and trying very hard not to get anyone kill. I'm sure _some_ of these turns were illegal, but what do I care. I'm can blame it all on my amnesic ex-boyfriend and his never-to-be fiancee. "You mind slowing down a little. We wouldn't want any cops on our tail, now do we?"

Neji did as I ask, but not without giving me a cynical look. I'm all too familiar with that expression since it wasn't the first time I've hijacked his car. It didn't end too badly seeing as he always got a piece of my homemade Gaara Cake in return. I swear to you he is grinning his ass off right now. No one knew this aside from Shikamaru, who is sitting in the passenger seat. He's gotta get a grip. It wasn't the first time Neji grin or shown signs of a positive expression and it certainly won't be the last. God help us all.

Hmph, they were going to a mall. Luckily one that had an ice skating rink. Kiba may seem innocent, but he's really dangerous. His mouth can run fifty words a second and his eyes can shed three pints of tears in under an hour; and that's all done when he's _not_ complaining. I've learned never to cross that particular line...and everyone's learned not to cross mine, but Sasuke has never known about the line or if he did, he'll most likely pretend not to have seen it. I pick the latter because right now he's making out with Tsuchi. I think he knows I'm here. They probably both do. Neji's car does screech a lot when making a sharp turn. This kissing scene reminds me of someone.

"Sakura..." I mumbled, or something.

"Sakura? In a time like this, _that's_ who you think of?" gasped Kiba. Gaara didn't outwardly acknowledge this, but I heard him unlocking the door. If I got angry, he might want to be the first one to escape. I've taken no offense.

"I caught Sakura and Sasuke making-out once. I've been wondering why." Usually one would be jealous, but I wasn't. It's not like Sasuke promised to kiss only me. I get it now. I get why he does this, letting me see him making-out with other girls. He wanted to make a point. Kissing Sakura was to make me jealous. He knew I was in the nurse's office and this is the only reason I can think of. Unless he gets turn on by that sort of thing. If yes, we might have to break up. Officially. Kissing Tsuchi, however, was to make me give up.

Sasuke, love, you aim so hard to please.

"You're not going to kill them, are you?" Neji just wanted to make sure.

I fixed a smile. "Not yet."

* * *

I wasn't the stalker type. Seriously, I'm not. I take walks with people; sometimes the walks are long and sometimes the people don't even know me. It happens. I made sure to drop Kiba off at the skating rink. He wasn't exactly the discreet type, as you've notice. I followed Sasuke with no hint of stealth in my footsteps. He knows I'm behind him anyway. But the problem that really itches is I keep feeling this prickling sensation at the back of my neck, like someone's following _me_. Gaara and Neji weren't even behind me. Shikamaru was off with Kiba. I glance at the windows, hoping to get a reflection or an indication of danger. 

I saw a man dressed in a black tuxedo. Recollections of scenes from the Godfather entered my mind. What? It fits. To a certain degree.

Sasuke and Tsuchi entered the food court. I took one look at my watch and instantly felt queasy. God, I'm going to do something extremely stupid, aren't I? I felt Gaara's hand reaching for me, but I move away from it and walked in. I'm guessing Neji and Gaara are exchanging worry glances. I'm having my own problems and I needed their support.

My problem and their worries came in the form of a double cheeseburger, medium-size coke and to add to the horror, an order of fries. Extra large. It was so on.

Neji and Gaara seem to be stuck between confusion and dread, not knowing if to back away or call for help. So they just watch as I stuff my mouth. I breathe in the double cheeseburger and suck in the coke; the fries, on the other hand, never had a chance. Then _it_ happened. I only had time to cover my mouth before running straight for the restroom. In less time than it took me to swallow, everything that came in decided they made a mistake and did a U-turn.

A good five minutes later, I flush the toilet and lean against the wall. It was not as clean, but I take it over the floor any time. I took a couple of deep breaths before walking out and heading straight for the sink. I turn on the water then let my head just fall into the sink while simultaneously rinsing my mouth. A couple times of deep breathing, to calm my nerves and think things through. I enjoy the rush of cold water over my head and almost let myself imagine it to be a hand before remembering the present state of the reality I'm in. "Damn you Sasuke."

Then a miracle happened. "I haven't even done anything yet and you're cursing me already."

Not a pretty one, but beggars can't be choosers. I didn't look up, but answered, "The keyword being 'yet'."

"Point taken," he said, seemingly ending our conversation, but he didn't leave.

I felt his eyes on me and tried not to smile.

"Why are you smiling?"

I didn't succeed. "...why are you here?" Sasuke has always hated public restroom; he's a clean freak. I didn't mine since he kept my room clean.

"Am I not allow to be concern?" Aw, he's pouting. "You said we were best friends."

I turn off the water, not wanting to look up, but forcing myself to. My face scrunch up in pain as a bullet shot itself through my skull. At least, it felt that way. Sasuke pull on a mask, but let it slip a bit on remembering I'm his best friend. Then put it more on securely. He most have thought of something ridiculous again. "Again, keyword being 'were'. You didn't even greet me this morning."

"Are you that petty to hold something so simple against me? Besides I thought _you_ were ignoring me."

I took a good look to see if he was serious. He is. Oh my god. He's totally making me the bad guy! I'm not the bad guy here, he is! Argh! Why can't he remember everything so I can insult him? He's smirking! I love his smirks! Why must he smirk?! Damnit, I hate his smirks! Ahhhhh! Why must this plot be so twisted? I think I'm gonna cry.

"If, uh, you're okay...I'm going to leave now." His feet sway towards the door, but his eyes stayed on me. "Um, bye," he said reluctantly and gave me a half wave before fully turning.

Ah what the hell. I push a pressure point on my neck and let myself fall. Darkness surrounded my mind. My last vision was of Sasuke turning around, his eyes full of shock. I might have grinned and even did a happy dance in my head, but I was sure glad I'm unconscious. The floor was made of cement after all. I'm gonna have to get some rubbing alcohol and bribe the doctors to get me high on morphine. I wonder if Sasuke will be there when I wake up. I don't think he will, but who knows. He came in _here_, didn't he?

Oh, Sasuke, you do try way too hard to please.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_Gasp!_ I sat up sharply and check to see where I was, recollecting any missing items. I think I've just about shamed every male on earth. It was one thing to suddenly "shift the gear", but it's an entirely different story when you faint. Or that's how people see it. Who would believe I made myself faint? Then questions like 'why' will be asked and I really don't feel like telling any lies at the moment. I was in the nurse's office. Again. Letting myself fall back, I was mildly glad the walls weren't that of the hospital. Temari isn't here; sadly, neither is Sasuke. I expected too much out of such a short time.

"Thank you for checking up on him."

And now I'm hallucinating. I swear I can Sasuke's talking somewhere close by.

"Thank you for checking on him."

Holy shit, that is Sasuke. I move quietly and lifted one of the surrounding blinds. He's talking to a old man, a doctor. Well duh, not that hard to figure out when he's wearing the white lab coat. I was about to walk over there when the floor's cold skin finally registered into my brain. I sat back on the bed and shiver. Funny, I wasn't wearing a shirt. And it gets better. I'm in my boxers, completely vulnerable for the whole world to see. As I put on some clothes; moving quietly as I can, I felt a sense of deja vu. Oh Sasuke, Sasuke. I've already thought through the whole horny ordeal, but that can't be the case in this situation. It just wasn't possible. He must've dropped me. Again. More or less. I heard the doctor leave and a shadow move towards me. I bent down to make sure it was Sasuke. It is. So when I abruptly push back the curtains and jump on him, I can rest assure that it wasn't the doctor. I probably would've crushed him to death, but luckily Sasuke isn't some half-dead geezer and he actually managed to survive with a bruised bottom. With a cheeky grin and a lot of effort to keep my voice from trembling, I said, "Missed me?"

To have his body so warm and so close, it was cruel. And to have him push me away, it nearly broke me. However it is slightly encouraging to see him fail at hiding the blush spreading across his face. Not bothering to help me up - rather rude - he stood and took a step back from me, covering half his face with his hand until the blushed subsided. "What do you think you're doing?"

Instead of answering him, I pretend like I was going to faint again, knowing perfectly well he would catch me before my head even start to roll back. And he did! Ain't that a beauty? A concern question reached my ears as I was pulled to my feet. Again I didn't answer his question, but pulled him closer and wrapped my arms around his neck. I can see he's beginning to freak out so I gently push him away. "Geez, Sasuke. It was just a joke. I thought it'd be a nice icebreaker after scaring you with my whole fainting spell and all," then I laughed to back up my joke and I added a soft push to the shoulder to give Sasuke a free of doubt mind. "It's not like I'm gay, yah' know."

Of course, I'm gay, you bastard. And it's all your fault. Now hurry up and remember whatever it is you're trying to forget so I can beat the crap out of you and not feel guilty about it! Sasuke's only respond was a glare and something that most likely sounded like a scoff of disgust.

...that's it? I mean, is that _really_ it? Oh boy. Good thing you're sexy, huh Sasuke? But...I can give him a break. He hasn't really gotten used to this reality. I wonder what he dreamed about. "So..." I paused - for dramatic purposes - and stretched my arms. "...where are we going to eat?"

He gave me a weird look. "_We're_ not going anywhere. I, on the other hand, am going home. Good luck finding a ride." He's serious.

I grabbed my backpack before chasing after him. Why is amnesiac Sasuke so mean? He has been like this before. Wait, no he hasn't. He fell immediately for me and has in no way acted mean. Deep down, does his subconsciousness remember all those things I did? It wasn't really _all_ that bad. Sure, I "borrow" some of his things, but I gave it after a few days. And that time where his brother saw him naked is totally not my fault. He should know better than to run after me before putting on some clothes, even if I did provoked him first. Ah hell, I was evil, but he should had known what he was signing up for and besides, it wasn't like he had been an angel to me either. After we started going out, he became insatiable. He almost killed five _hundred_ students and he wasn't even trying! It had all started out like this.

**Flashback**

"Sasuke, where are we going?" I slump back in my seat, pouting. Whenever we went on a date or some weird outing of his, Sasuke always drove. Mainly because I never know where the hell we're going. It hadn't been five minutes and I was already complaining. Sasuke hadn't been one to quell my boredom either. He lets it go on and go. "Hey, Sasuke-!"

"We're going to a soccer game. You would know that if you listen to me once in a while," Sasuke said, not taking his eyes off the road.

"And who's fault is that?" I did listen, but I forgot because evidently every time we talked, it always led to kissing and kissing always made me forget about recent things. Once I even forgot my name or where I was. Yup, I have it bad, but nevertheless, do you know how many times we talk? Add all that up and multiply by -. "Sasuke, stop touching my thigh." See? Insatiable.

"Can't help it. You keep reminding me off stuff." Can you believe he's saying that with a straight face? Isn't he suppose to be eloquent? Where is all this pervertedness coming from? "We're here."

To keep it short, we were watching the game and I was enjoying myself until this girl started hitting on me. To prove a point, he gave me this mind-blowing kiss in front of five hundred students, most of who goes to Konoha. I never could resist his kiss. So when I finally decided I needed air, I had pulled away and open my eyes to this bloody rain. I kid you not, it was a fucking blood storm. Everyone was pretty much covered in their own or somebody else's blood, probably a combination of both. When the paramedics arrived, they thought it was a fucking massacre and called the Navy, CIA, the whole lot of them. Now when _they_ got there, they weren't too happy to see everyone pretty much alive and walking. I almost had my ass sue if my oh so malicious boyfriend hadn't come from a long line of I'm-fucking-loaded generation.

**End of Flashback**

Sasuke was walking quite fast for a guy who just came out of a coma. I ran to catch up and stopped right in front of him. "Hey, is that how you treat your best friend?"

...he flinched?

Did he just _flinched_?

Oh, but the flinching was gone and went straight down to anger. "Like you're one to talk," he scoffed out at me.

"And what is that suppose to mean?" He couldn't have remember everything already, right? It can't be _that _easy. I thought there be tears, blood and someone definitely has to get hurt before this whole thing is resolved. So why am I suddenly being blamed for something? He's the one with amnesia. But it was a good thing I stopped thinking about that and listened to him because I would have missed it, judging by how softly it was spoken.

"...you didn't come." His face contorted into a mix of embarrassment and irritation. He's probably holding himself back, from lashing out at me. At least not without a given reason. I gave him a confused face because I really don't know what the hell he's talking about. It's best to explain. "At the hospital. When they released me."

I gave him an insane look. "Well, you were kinda in a wheelchair, last I saw you. That has to be a good enough excuse why I didn't know they were going to release you _yesterday_."

The embarrassment vanished from his face, but the irritation multiplied and it brought many friends - anger, rage, hostility etc. "What do you mean by yesterday? They released me ten days ago."

I look away from him, calculating how serious and disturbing this is. I'm not happy; Fugaku, ecstatic. How can I have missed ten days? Damn. Did that mean I only have three days left? No, it's too short. What am I suppose to do?! Extension. People get extension all the time, right? He won't give it to me. Another deal? Perhaps, but nothing else interests him. Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke! Argh. ...I ned to apologize. I need to salvage this. "I'm sorry. I've been more than a little out of-."

He's leaving.

No.

I ran up and grab his arm, tugging at his sleeve. My height disadvantage comes in handle at times like these. "Sasuke...I'm sorry. Really, I am," I dripped my voice with thick honey wrapped in hot silk. Its the best rhetorical strategy I have: seduction. "I've just been so caught up with you being in a coma. I-I...was scare."

The last part was probably somewhat, in a highly weird way, true.

* * *

Yeah - heh! Guess where I am? In Sasuke's car; he's driving me home, which gives me time to think. I missed a total of eight days, including the days from the deal is currently unknown. Ugh, I'll have to see Fugaku. The bastard. How can I be so stupid? Forgetting time, the only precious thing I have left. Sure Sasuke's here, but what good is he doing with half of his memories gone. _Why_ is his memories gone? What kind of bullshit stress was he under? I'm pretty sure it was bullshit because - and I do love the guy - many of his scenarios ends with him leaving me, a plan fabricated from an idea that I'm too good for him. True, which is why _I_ should be the one deciding who gets to leave or not. And he's not leaving. 

"Which way is your house again?"

Oh right. He has amnesia. "Take that exit and turn on Kuroda." But I'm slight and relief he hasn't tried anything yet. Remember the insatiable Sasuke? I almost died several times because he won't stop touching me and now, he barely looks my way. I have to say it is a disappointment not having to worry whether I die or live during the next curb.

"I called you," he mumbled, so fast and so quietly I almost missed it.

"You did?" I didn't get any messages. "What number?" He said a few mixed up digits and I can't remember which phone it was. ...I do remember. "Sorry about that. I changed my phone."

The middle of his forehead scrunched up adorably. "But your number doesn't work."

Right. He hasn't got the 411on many of my 407 attempts. By the way, did you know 411 actually means stolen vehicle? But I can't very well tell Sasuke the truth and I can't lie either. It's not because he's smart enough to figure it out, but I actually feel a tiny bit guilty lying to him - the one exception in the my life, sometimes. What? There's moments that he really gets on my nerves and if leaving him stranded in the middle of nowhere makes me feel wonderful then by hell, I'll do that. I have the right, as his lover, to bully him.

"Sasuke?" I turn a frown on him. "I'm sorry."

He didn't know what I'm apologizing for, but I sounded serious enough for him to understand I something really really bad to him before he went crazy and can't remember anything. "You're frowning and telling me you're sorry. Bit unusual don't you think?" But at least he dropped the phone subject.

My eyes move away. "They didn't tell me you were being released." Thank god I remembered to put on a seatbelt because I would had flown out of this window when Sasuke pulled a really fast break for no reason. Alright, I'm mad. He does this all the time. Why can't he yell _and _drive like a normal person? You think he would learn by now after driving with me.

"What are you talking about? I told them to call you," he said, voice contorted with rage. Typical Sasuke reaction, however good blackmail material especially since...

"You wanted me to come?" I asked slyly and watch as he started driving again, almost abruptly as if he needed a distraction. His subconsciousness remembers me really well. That can come in handy later on.

"You _are_ my best friend." Ah, he resorted to the friend card, his trump card if you may. This is going to be harder than it is especially since he doesn't know I like him, has no clue we used to date, and in his mind, he absolutely does not wish to jeopardize our friendship. We never did have a friendship. Sasuke made me skip that part. So...this should be fun.

Sasuke is, momentarily, too embarrassed to remember his anger. Meanwhile, different thoughts went through my head on how to deal with Fugaku. That man is taking too much control and its never a good thing, considering. I can't tell Sasuke his father is plotting things behind his back. That'll make him sad and besides, his father's always plotting something. "Take a left here."

"Why?" he asked, but still turn. A thing I always love about Sasuke, no matter what he listens to me. "Where are we going?"

"Home."

* * *

I partially watch Sasuke's reaction as he took in the ugly building, dark stains - no clue what the hell that is - trailed down the dark black brick of walls, tinted steel windows, not really fashionable; in fact, if I had to say so, home is crap. But hey, it has a basement full of liquors, load guns, what more can a kid ask for? Glancing from home to Sasuke, I knew there would be a problem, especially with his first statement. 

"It's a bar."

I snorted and took out my own pair of keys. Oji-san never liked me staying in a bar...by myself. I think it was because of that time he found me drunk, along with five unknown suspects - possibly rapists. But, hey, still a virgin so it's all good. He doesn't see it though. I unlock the door and led Sasuke inside. "Thanks for stating the obvious, however it's home."

"Still doesn't dissolve the fact that it's a bar," he argued.

"It has four walls, a clean floor and ceiling, not to mention a basement loaded with liquor. Sounds like home to me." I guide myself through the dark, leaving Sasuke to wonder where I am by my voice alone. After three curses, five broken chairs, and two thunks later, I felt his hands pass by briefly. Lots of things can happen in the dark. I lean forward until I can feel his breathe; I'm sure he can feel mine because he ceased all movements. I reach towards him, not touching, but pause at his arm. A hug you can lie about, but a kiss...? Too many chances to risk and besides, didn't I already agree that this is Sasuke's choice? "Not afraid of the dark, are yah'?" I teased as I grabbed his arm and guide him upstairs.

He didn't answer right away. Maybe I've frighten him, but he slap back a taunt, "Are _you_?"

"A little." I smile because he couldn't see it. His body stiffen, or at least I think so. No comment came, not that it was unexpected, but surprisingly he didn't question whether it was a lie or not. I wonder about that. Perhaps something is re-surfacing. Could be. Maybe. Probably. Ah, he pulled his hand away. Had I been holding his hand? I thought it was an arm.

"I'm leaving."

I turn on the lights, confused. "Why? Don't you want a drink?"

"...no."

"But..." Why did he walk me in and even follow me upstairs if he wasn't staying? What a weirdo. I slouch on the couch and made no gesture to get up or be willing for him to leave either. "...it's such a long long down. I don't feel like going down there _just _to lock a door. You should eat and rest first." I drench my voice with laziness and truths, but I knew it wasn't enough to make him stay. "It's a bad neighborhood too. From the the door to your car, something could happen so you might need your strength."

Upon hearing the words 'bad neighborhood' combine with my indifference to possible murderous attempts, he said reluctantly, "I'll stay."

I made a big dinner, or what I had decided until I saw the condition of the food supplies because - and this is a very important question; ...is that grass on the soba? Well, we're not having noodles. How long has it been in here? The sushis aren't any good since I'm sure only _parts_ of it is suppose to be green. I threw those away and many other items. Good news; we'll have something to drink. I might need to heat it up first. Sadly the refrigerator had been turned off when oji-san left - I told him not to - and as a result, the milk, which had been white up till now, is green and we're also out of ice, ice cream, and all of the frozen meats has started to reproduce a specie that I, nor the science community, has ever seen before. The bread had been fine, except oji-san left the bag open. I put on some gloves and approach it with a salad tosser and a bottle with the picture of a skull on it.

To make everything worse, something is _swimming_ in the guacamole.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**And the day shall rise then fall until the hand of God cover every which is alive. **

**Chapter Six**

Sasuke soon left and went back to the mansion. I've been there and I will tell you I rather be in hell than that place. I rather go to _Sasuke's house_, which in comparison is smaller, but I can be sure everybody's pretty much alive and well. I could had went to his house, but then again it might be too soon. Staying here gets lonely, but Iruka and Kakashi deserves some time together. God only knows how long oji-san's trip is.

By the way, where the hell did he go? He isn't one to run away because he knows I will always find him. Could something have happened. I haven't been called up to identify dead bodies. That should be a good sign. Knowing him, he probably got lost in some amazon forest. Believe me, these kind of things has happened before. He had been on a plane, heading to China for a conference - which is West - and ended up in the United States - a place East of here. Let me ask you; how the hell does someone go West and end up East?

He...went to New York City.

Shit.

I grabbed my phone and it rang. That had better not be the police. Flipping it open, I greeted coldly only to be greeted at by an monstrous, angry voice that could only belonged to one person I know. "Iruka, I appreciate it if you at least say hello first."

"**Where are you**?"

The chances of him having already called my friends were high, but I lied anyway. He didn't need to worry about me so much. Its not like we were related or anything. "I'm at Kiba's house," I said and I was immediately accused of being a liar while Iruka went down a long list of people he called before finally having had found this number. I did leave it on the refridgerator for a reason however, I'm regretting that decision. "You probably scared him so much that he forgot I was even there."

I can _hear_ him freaking blushing on the other end and I knew this conversation was going to end very soon. But I let Iruka babble on and on about how sorry he was for yelling and all. Iruka is very easy to convince, but having him guilty tends to be annoying, especially when he won't stop talking.

"Look, I'll next time alright?" Thats about as much as I can promise. If I remember it. I heard him sigh and a second voice call for him in the background.

"Ok, just...don't do anything dangerous."

I reassured him I wasn't planning on getting chase by the police tonight and he let me go. And it was only afterwards when everything was quiet did I realized; in all his babbling, he never apologized for calling me a liar. I close my eyes and lay back, having forgotten to check on oji-san, and fell asleep. I dreamt of Sasuke and a place he took me to. Of course I don't know where the hell it is because he never tells me. It did have a beach and a five-floor mansion, stocked from head to toe in jello shots and tequila.

I wasn't surprise that when I woke up the next morning: cold, nauseous, and hunger. A cold wind blew by as I try to block the sun from my eyes, only there was no blanket to cover me nor a bed. I quickly sat up - thoughts of kidnappers and rapists drill my head - and fell back down. The realization of a heavy hangover really explained why I was laying among twenty beer bottles, not to mention why I'm staring at the open sky. I was just feeling better about everything when something jumped...in my stomach. Then it jumped again and again until I, well, ran to the restroom.

* * *

After a tasteful experience, I left the house with a conviction. I check to see if my breath is minty and my clothes fresh and clean, then I began the miles of walk over to Fugaku's mansion. Halfway, I thought how stupid it was to actually that fifty miles over to a dude's house, who I don't even like. So I waved for a taxi, but I was in the rich neighborhood and they never pick up anyone _not_ expensive. Not wanting to walk, I slide on a diamond, but I don't know how the hell they found out that diamond was fake. The point is I threatened that son of a bitch to drive me.

So here I am; Uchiha manor. I seriously hope I don't run into Sasuke. I can imagine all those awkward questions already.

"May I-. Oh, it's you." Can they not sound so bitchy?

"I need to talk to Fugaku. San," I added when the door looked ready to slam in my face.

"Why?"

"Because he didn't give me his number. Duh."

The servant, reluctant, led me into the house. I crossed the threshold and I have to say; I can't see shit. It was like walking through the Twilight Zone. Can't these people turn on a couple of lightbulbs? They're rich; what do they have to worry about? The electric bill? The fireplace is lite, but I consider it a safety hazard. What if someone trips because they can't see their own damn feet and light the whole house on fire? It be like having a sign that says, 'C'mon, just burn us to death'. Freaking masochist.

"Uchiha-sama is inside," she said. The servant just so happened to be a girl and it became sort of a tradition - after Sasuke came out of the closet - to look at me as if I'm worth nothing when leaving. FYI,_ I_ never came out of the closet. It was stupid Sasuke who had stood on top of the fucking _school _roof and shouted, "I love Uzumaki Naruto!" Do you know how many sport teams are out there at that hour? Why must be he blow everything up? But I guess he's possessive like that.

I entered the - thank god - bright room. I rather know where Fugaku is standing and what he's holding before I go near him. He's sophisticated and noble, but in a dark room, you can't really say the same and I have a tendency to piss people off. And when that guy snaps, I do not want to be in a fucking dark room with him. When I could see Fugaku's eyes, they were calculated and ruthlessly cold. Hey, like Sasuke's!

"Hi," I said, to be polite. "I was wondering how many days I have left before the deal is over."

"Abumi, escort him out."

The guy Abumi stood at least twelve feet tall; I'm estimating here. He approached me and I...I tripped him. What? I'm not going to stand there and let him carry me off. He probably won't even fit through the door, which makes me wonder how he got in before. Fugaku look up at the loud thud, but nevertheless kept an emotionless mask.

"Uh, yeah." I took a couple of steps away from the big guy and face Fugaku. "Look I -." No wonder I was thinking twelve feet. Its twelve days.

"Uzumaki, it would be wise to leave right now."

I shrug and left, having what I got. Fugaku can only threaten me with personal tactical methods, but otherwise, I'm practically invincible against him. That girl servant, she didn't let me in the last time. I kicked the door off its hinges and ran to Fugaku's room. Of course, I didn't know where it was so I was running everywhere. _Sigh._ Twelve days, huh?

**Flashback**

_"Let go of me!" That was me, shouting at the top of my lungs among two bodyguards. One of them punched me. I fucking bite him. No one is punching me. "Fugaku, let me see him!" Those days, for hours, I watched Sasuke or his heartbeat, making sure it was normal. I always had to sneak into the hospital, but then Fugaku found out and he caught me. I hadn't been eating well nor sleeping a lot so I couldn't fight back and there wasn't anyone to help me. _

_"Get him out."_

_"No, no!" I shouted as they pulled me quickly away from the door. I kicked and screamed. The nurses who were there hide and listen; the doctors didn't go anywhere hear the hallway, but they too heard. "You have to let me see him! Let go!" Threats didn't work so I used the only tactical methods I knew. I used all my remaining strengths and got away from the guards then ran in the direction of Sasuke's room. I didn't get far, but this wasn't my tactical method. I wanted to make sure I got as far away from the door as possible so I had more time. To talk. "When he wakes up, he'll know! He'll realize everything and if you don't let him see me, he'll kill himself!" _

_In reality, there were grunts of pain and sounds of exhaustion between the words so I had to repeat it, but I knew I had his attention. Through my fuzzy tiredness, I rattle out a deal, anything to let me see Sasuke._

_"You know he will," I tried to sound as confident as possible, but you can imagine how hard that can be when you're near collapsing._

_"He won't remember you."_

_I bite the inside of my mouth and kept my face firm, but Fugaku saw through the facade and I saw that joyful glint in his eyes. After the surgery, the doctors had told us Sasuke might have amnesia from the trauma. I tried not to accept it as a reality, but the possibility always loom over my head. "But there's still something there. You've heard similar cases in amnesic patients, right? If he does remember, you'll lose him. If you force him, you **will** lose him."_

_Fugaku still loves his son, right?_

_"You know that the only way Sasuke will truly do as you say is through **his** choice." The guards were suddenly pulling my arm again, but I push their grabbing hands aside. _

_I almost smile. Fugaku was considering it. He's thinking and I can only say one thing; "How about we make a deal?"_

**End of Flashback**

Fugaku is a businessman, he will honor the deal, but for me to ask my opponent when the deadline is, how stupid can I be? Hmm, but maybe its not so stupid. He'll think I'm desperate and he'll relax his guard since he thinks I'm so stupid, but he might see this as a weak, not to mention obvious, illusion. Yeah, it could work.

"Naruto?"

Oh crap.

"What are you doing here?"

Think, think. Why the hell am I here? "I came for you," I said, smoothing my face as possible. Please accept it, don't ask anything else. It is technically true since the deal had to do with Sasuke.

"Oh."

...yes, sucker!

I'm kidding. However, a more urgent matter is at hand. Someone is watching us from the window. I have no doubt its Fugaku. Creeeeeepy. But a horn honked from outside and I suddenly remember why. "Uh, Sasuke? Can I ask you a favor?" Please accept, please accept.

"What?" he asked, forgetting the beeping noise, but the suspicion of it relating to me was high.

"Your house is really far from here, as you know. So I had to take a cab and you also know I don't really have much money." His eyebrow curve up at that, but he didn't say anything. "The cab...well, it's still out there."

There...

...was

this...

...really

...long

pause.

"Thanks?"

He gritted his teeth. "You're welcome," he said _as_ he paid the cab driver, who I think we helped into retirement.

* * *

"Are you still mad?" I asked, fiddling with my invisible fingers in my head. He doesn't have the right to be mad since technically, he has millions - _millions_ - of dollars in his bank account. And yes, I checked. He is (was) my boyfriend and my trust fund. Oh god. If Sasuke doesn't remember that he's suppose to take care of me, does that mean I have to get a _job_? I can't get a job. I'm too young.

"About what?" His amnesia is taking to a whole new level.

"Uh...about paying the driver." Hopefully I didn't just dig my own grave by reminding him so.

But he sighed. "Why would I be angry about that?" Then he added, almost egotistically, "It's not like I'm poor."

"First off, ouch. And I'm not poor, I'm fucking middle-class, got that, pigeon brain?" I would've said that if I wasn't in his car, which - after twenty minutes of driving - was still in the front yard. See what I mean by filthy rich? Who needs a yard that big? I like his old mansion better. At least I'm starting to see the gates. A very good sign, except when we got out there, the entire population of Sasuke's fanclub was waiting. "I do not want to be you," I said as I stare, amazed at a particular girl holding a life-size Sasuke voodoo doll.

"Tch." For, probably, special effect, he made the car VA-ROOM and did something of a mass genocide. Well, he didn't kill anybody - not that it matter since they were trespassing and the rules did specifically say you can kill people if they start trespassing on your property.

I heard a bump and a girl flew. It was like SuperGirl in a miniskirt.

"I like to _not_ to go to jail, please."

"Shut up," he snapped and _I_ almost snapped...him.

After dating him for a while, you forget what a jerk he can be. Because when you're dating, its all 'I love you' and 'I miss you', but oooh, when they get amnesia, its like 'screw you'. To hell with him. Feelings should still be there, right? If I acted, he should react, right? So I touched his shoulder, like a friendly touch, but not over-friendly. Then when I got his attention, I pointed to his left then when he "squealed" after seeing a fangirl's planted face on his car window, I laughed.

"You know, I think she's trying to tell you something," I teased, but my joke kinda ended when Sasuke swerve the car so that I hit my head. "Ok, that hurt a bit," I retract any of my limbs from him and started the process of ignoring. It was sweet revenge because I _distinctly_ remember a past Sasuke never wanting me to let go of him, whether it be holding hands or any small physical contact. I look at him from the corner of my eyes and almost burst out laughing again.

His shoulder just twitched.

"So, uh, you realize today's a weekend, right?" I asked, changing the subject so I don't start spitting out my nose. "Where are we going?"

He opened his mouth and then closed it.

I waited.

"Where the fuck are we going?!" What, we all know I don't have much patience. He did seem surprise by my outburst, but regained his composure before I could get a good image.

"To the arcade."

"You _hate_ the arcade."

"But you don't." I swear that is a blush.

"You _hate_ me!" This - what is with this unreasonableness? And Sasuke does really hate the arcade because once upon a time, he lost at Pac Man. Now this happened when he was six years old. He had to stand on tippy toes just to reach the controller. Boy can sure hold a grudge. I wonder why he's with me then. Hell, I dangled him out of a helicopter on a vacation to Hokkaido. Don't worry, he was attached to a rope. For a while. I didn't know he was so heavy. The rope just...

"I never hate you."

Come again. "You said you didn't want to see me, you lock the door when I came and I do remember you threw me out of your room, in a wheelchair! What, was that your way of "teasing"?"

"I-I, well, got a little...ahem!"

"Yeah, that cough, not working."

He refused to look me in the eye and I can't very well lean over and turn his head to me. He's still driving and I don't want to die. But I stared at him, poking my eyes into his skull. Look at me, look at me, look at me. "I was...confused," he mumbled quickly.

"About what?"

"I don't know," Sasuke raised his voice just a tad bit. "I can't remember things and you came in, acting like you know everything about me. I'm not really used to that kind of thing."

What a...

...LIAR!

Its obvious he has feelings for me and when I came in and acted friendly, he wanted to do whatever things he was thinking, but found it ridiculous since he didn't know me and now knowing I'm his best friend, it only gets weirder. But that was a good lie since it wasn't a lie. Of course! So simple. The past Sasuke, the bas-tord - yes, i meant to spell it with an 'o' - never had any one close to him because all they ever wanted to do was control him or...something. And now that he has amnesia, my appearance has caused him to question this trustworthiness he has for me.

"Oh. I understand." Let Sasuke play his game. Let him figure out his feelings... "Wimp." ...but my patience is just **_about to run out._**

"Wha-?! I am not a wimp. You try waking up from a coma and regaining your composure and everything in a matter of days."

"Oh. I have," I said, almost proudly.

"That is nothing to be proud of. And when did this happen?" he said.

"Several times in the past years or so." When Sasuke stared, with incredulity, about this fact, I added, "I had a very bad childhood."

He said nothing about this, but took several strange glances at me before focusing on the road. The hidden frown mirroring his face told me I shouldn't have said that. Sasuke never could take a joke.

"By the way, how did you know I like the arcade?"

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for the long wait, but I had lots of things to do. Again, all I'm saying are excuses. Thank you everyone for hanging in there with me this long. And the whole deal, you guys probably already guessed it so no surprise there. So smart, my little reviewers.

And I have no idea why that quote is there.

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**Then the angels descended and crops prosper again.**

**Chapter 7**

No! I will not succumb to this kind of evil! Argh, this is maddening! Its a ball, for god sake. A yellow ball eating other balls, which by the way is cannibalism. It's true. Every game you see, advertisements is being manipulated by the government to turn you into a vegetable with feet. But back to the matter at hand, I am being fried at the mercy of an Uchiha's glare. So what if I got the highest score on Pac Man? I was always good at running away and on a three dimensional video game, it doesn't change. Emo boy here can't seem to forgive and forget, not that there's _anything_ to forgive and forget. "Will you stop looking at me like that?"

"Hmph."

"Stop pouting," even though it is cute.

"I'm not pouting," and so the pout turned into a scowl. I rolled my eyes. What is he, five? Of course I too myself can act childish from time to time, but he doesn't know that. He must remember. Because if he does not remember, I'll -. "Where do you wanna eat?"

"Apparatus Bay." But it can wait. Right now I'm hungry and a man needs to eat.

"Is there even such a place?"

"_You're_ the one who took me there."

"Tch," his hands tighten on the wheels. "Well, sorry for not remembering such an important detail."

Is he serious? He's actually putting on this self-pity act in front of me? Angry, I grabbed the steering wheel and turned it, almost hitting another car. I had been hoping to have actually hit the car, but almost is good enough too.

"Are you crazy?! What was that for?"

"If you get over your amnesia problem, maybe I wouldn't have to do that." Because _I_ should be the one who can't get over your amnesia, which I sorta am. "Look, Sasuke, having amnesia is tough. I know from experience, but you have got to stop with the pity. For god sake, there are people out there simply happy because you're alive. Why can't you just let it go?"

"Because!" He slammed on the brake, like always. Every single time he's angry, or horny. "I feel like something important is missing. Something I should remember, something I'd done wrong. Worse of it all, I feel like I hurt you. But I can't remember none of it and _you_ won't tell me what it is."

"Wha - you only asked once."

"Once was enough." Sasuke look away, shying his expression from me. "You...looked really sad, the first time I asked. Or painful, just something."

Great. Now I have to comfort him. "Uh...well, that's why you have a therapist."

Not a good response, Naruto.

"With my father listening in on every word, not a chance. I don't even bother going to the session anymore," he wave his hand feebly, like it didn't matter.

"You can't keep it all bottled up. You'll...explode!" Best I can come up with. "Dude, you need someone to talk to about all this."

"Well...yeah."

Is he blushing?

Oh.

"You can talk to me." I guess. It'll be just like when we were going out, except he got hit by a car and now everything's different.

He bit his lip, usually when he's about to say something he think is really stupid. He probably did that too before he got hit by that car. Boy, I cannot let this go. "Did you...um, cried? In front of me, I mean. S-Somewhere, when it was, uh, dark?"

...hah.

"What brought that up?"

He shifted in his seat and his left hand twitched slightly. "I dreamed it," he uttered in a low voice.

"You dream about me?" I made a face, not a disgusted one, but curious. He must really be feeling the guilt. He should be. I punch him if he didn't.

"T-This is stupid," he started the gear and would've drove off, but then I really did punch him. In the arm. He glare at me, rubbing his arm, but didn't hit me back. He never hits me, except once but it was more like a shove. "That hurt."

"You shouldn't have stopped half-way then," I said, irritated. "So in this dream, what happened?"

His glare soften and turned solemn, his hand slowly let go of his arm. I'm noticing every detail in case he does hit me back. "Nothing. You were just...crying."

"Was my mouth open?"

He gave me a weird look, but shook his head anyway. That's good because if I'm crying, at least I wasn't a total wimp. You know how kids cry and their mouth is hanging open, hand trying to wipe away their tears. That kind of thing. Why the hell am I crying in his dream? I certainly never cried in front of him before. Ok, maybe there was this one time...

"What was I wearing?"

"A blue shirt under a black denim shirt, pretty ordinary, cargo khaki pants and black Gravis Makani Trainer. Oh and that chain you're wearing right now," he said, a thoughtful on his face. He has no clue how unsettling his words are.

"Uh...what are you, a creep?"

The thoughtfulness disappeared and he looked outright offended. "You're the one who asked."

"Yeah, and you're the one who made it creepy by going into so much details about my clothes. I mean, I only asked for the side course, not the main stalker-dish. And how the hell do you know what shoes I'm wearing when even I don't know what shoes I'm wearing?" I'm reminded of a certain pink hair chick of last year.

"I have better fashion sense."

"Well..." I'll admit that is true. Sasuke was always the one who picked out my clothes. He even bought me my pajamas, the really weird one that's blue with his name tattooed all over it. Yes, thoughts are probably going on in everyone's head asking, "Exactly how many things can you guys do together in two months?" The answer is: a lot. He had like a specialist come and removed that blood from my neighbor's wall. That was like totally awesome because its been bugging my eyes a bit. Plus, the squirrels has a great sense of smell so they know not to come there anymore, which left my bee-bee gun a bit lonely. I had to shot birds for while, which is kind of a problem since they move way too fast for taste. Oh, and they don't taste good. "...I beat Pac-Man."

I'm a dork; we prefer games over fashion. Why do you think we're called dorks? We also remember everything you tell us, embarrassing baby stories included.

"Sasuke," I said. I don't know. There are happy times and then when that happens, all I can think about is what happens when those times are over. I'm not negative, but realistic. It's not my fault reality tends to be somewhat distressing most of the times. So we had our fun. It's time to be real. "Its good that you lost your memories of me."

I wince at the angle and speed his head snapped around. His eyes glaze over with uncertainty, but a somewhat confused part of his subconscious seemed to understand me, even if he didn't. "...I'm not laughing."

He thinks its a joke. I tried not to sound too depressing because it means attachment, some undesirable feelings. And we can't have that now can we? "I'm not playing."

"Why are you being so serious? Weren't we having fun just a minute ago?" His hand gripped the wheels tighter while his amnesic self forced bits and pieces of missing memories to surface, but it sank further and further instead. I can tell.

"You know, I'm not going to be around all the time and its not like we're _that_ close, right?" He opened his mouth, but I cut him off. "Yeah yeah, we're best friends, but c'mon, people change; they grow apart, especially when one of them have been in a coma for nine months," I taunted, or sound like I'm taunting.

_Screech!_

"Get out."

"Sasuke, don't be like that," but I stop at the look on his face. He might really punch me. "Tch. Fine," I made sure to slam the door extra hard to show how offended I was. Then when he drove off, I fell to my knees. Oh please, I'm not sad. For some odd reason I can't really stand right now and it seems to be drizzling water, I think. How pathetic, right?

_This is not the story of a heroine and a hero, where the girl saves the guy or the guy saves the girl and everyone ends up living happily ever after. Although the top ten theme, this is not a story based solely on love. _

So that's why I'm stuck in the middle of god only knows where and starving. I shouldn't have said those really mean things, at least, on a street that I don't know. Another sad moment for me. Everyone has a somebody, even if they got disinherited, like Sakura. However, she had the benefit of being an only child with a father way over the hill. They had no choice, but to take her back. I have no inheritance or big company established; I have nothing. A bad disadvantage when you're facing against a somebody. Or Ino and Shikamaru. Same thing happened, but oh, her father just loves her so much. When that happened, who gives a shit what her mother said? Heck, Kiba's happier than me and he's not even getting any!

"Since when did you become a solicitor?"

Oh my god. I _know_ that voice. I turn around slowly, looking up into the face of my arch-stalker-ish guy. "Sai," I said, standing up in case he decided to touch me. He's been doing that a lot lately ever since his problem thingy was solved and Sasuke got ran over.

"You wanna come in?"

I think he's hitting on me, but then I looked where I was and remembered that this is his house/restaurant. I can't even imagine what kind of idiot would allow Sai to open a restaurant. The food must be _really _good because his face is _really_ creepy. I was about to refuse his invitation, but then my stomach made this loud and totally embarrassing rumble so I had to go in. The place was fairly clean and smell like citrus fruit, picked on an early Autumn day. In short, I liked the place (-ed, lik-ed). The restaurant, no matter how fresh and clean, was still situated in the slum of a bad neighborhood. Ok, not really a slum, but it centered around 'fucked up' and the occasional round of gunfire. So ninety percent of Sai's customers were gang members and prostitutes; the remaining ten percent consisted of poor middle-class and rich hobos. What? I'm serious. There are some fucking rich hobos out there. I remember this one time I borrowed money from this hobo. He gave me two hundred thousand dollars, in cash.

"Here."

I sniffed and almost drolled. The smell filled my nostril; its absolutely delicious. I can't imagine someone so creepy making something so...yum! As I bite into this (whatever), it melts. In my mouth. Its warm and soft and squishy and somehow sounds really perverted. "What is this?"

"I call it Kudamono no Yokubou."

"...good luck with that." That literally means Fruit of Desire. I'm starting to worry if this substance has been violated, messed around with, step on... But Sai, being creepy and not so serious, _looks_ serious about cooking. Besides he's never deliberately tried to ruin my innocent mind before. Flirting with me to make Sasuke mad is one thing, but touching, never. However with his behavior, I wouldn't be surprise if someone sues him for sexual harassment. Soon.

"So since you and Sasuke broke up, how about a date?" He wiggled his ear brow suggestively. I wanted to punch him. You know what, _I'll_ probably be the one suing him.

"Hell to the fucking NO."

"Harsh," he laughed and sat down in front of me, staring. Make that staring and smiling. This guy sure does how to make people's spine shiver. But I knew, know that smile. He smiled like that when Sakura told her mom to 'fuck off', when Kakashi came super late to class, when Kiba stood up to Hinata's father knowing I, Uzumkai Naruto, "helped" Sakura redirect her anger, "helped" Kakashi and Iruka get together, "helped" Kiba learn to take _parental criticism_ because for one way or another, he's always there to know that every disturbance is, essentially, my fault.

I was about to tell him to mind his own business in a much more cruel and graphic wording, but I have found a better use for him. One thing Sai doesn't know is where these "disturbance" lie and so I have the advantage. I just paint on my winter mask and prepared myself to perform. "I'm getting so tired of you, Sai."

"Aw, don't be so cold. I'm only teasing," but a tension separated his words.

"You don't understand. Everything, _everything_ I have worked for is all gone," I'm being more than dramatic. "Sasuke doesn't remember me. His father doesn't want me associating with him. Do you know what it feels like to be threaten by the most powerful man in the world? To have everyone you care about in constant danger of exploitation? It's a lot of stress and I don't**_ need your bullshit cowering over my shoulders everywhere I turn!_**"

I am not paying for the plate I just broke.

"Or should I tell Sasuke? Should I tell everyone what you did to them?" A warning edged its way in and if he dares not give the right answer...

"..." He erupted into nothing, but silence and I praise him for that. If he speaks, I don't know. But I left it at that.

No, I really did leave since I was full and could probably walk home. That night, I printed up files and files of everything I could find and wrote an article about it. I couldn't sleep so I tried not to overdose myself on sleeping pills. I thought about overdosing, but I have too much to do so I can't. Its not a suicide thought. Ok maybe it sounds like one, but c'mon! I wouldn't suicide. That's just stupid. Too many people's life to ruin to die. I wrap up everything and sent it to Ino along with a threatening letter if I don't see this article all over school the next day. So what happened the next day?

Sai became the untouchable, an outcast among outcasts. He became a nobody. And me? I became...

...cruel.

* * *

**A/N:** Really angst, I know. Now you're probably wondering why I'm it so depressing and well, shitty. Truth is, I'm really bad at emotional scenes. You'll probably see it in later chapters. I can pretend to write emotional scenes. Add a little spice, some salt with fresh squeezed lemons. Its pretty easy, but man, you should see those other professionals, like Twilight. Aw, those books got me so depress, I almost burned it.

Oh, this story is purely non-lemon. My friends started reading one of my FF (no idea which one) and I'm kinda embarrass. Thank god she said it sucked ass or I wouldn't have been able to look her in the face. Hmm, if she spread it among my friends, _I'll_ probably go into a coma.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Why would you do that?" asked Sai, though he didn't look like he mind. The forming multiple bruises on his face did seem to suggest otherwise.

"You deserve it." The reason he didn't try to deny it, but he still insisted on why waiting so long to open this extremely large can of worms. Honestly, he was my trump card; I'm sad to say so. He is the only one Sasuke will truly want to murder just for no reason at all. There is Kiba, but I've grown fond of him, so to speak. "What do you like about me?"

Seriously its a question I've been wanting to ask. Sasuke, that is.

Sai seemed to understand my ploy of flirting (I can not say seduction; it would be too disturbing and weird) and moved closer. Yike! "You're interesting," but it was no directed to my question, more so on my action. And to entrance him, I did the one thing that made me literally want to chop off my own arms. I placed my hand_s _on his waist. Not only that, I pulled him closer. _Gasp!_ I know. "_Very_ interesting."

"Or you're brain damaged."

I wanted to laugh. Oh no, I wasn't the one who said those words, Sasuke did. But the funny thing is, Sai suddenly went whoosh to the left as Sasuke's fist went bam and connected right at the jaws. Fortunately I have removed my hands by then and did not suffer any damage, only enjoy the moment. "Nice," I turned from Sai's limp body to see Sasuke's other fist aiming for me. I didn't flinch or move a muscle; the fisted hand went right past me and made a new dent in the locker. As I knew it would. I sigh inwardly, but on my face, I sneered. "Aww, Sasuke. Either you have a really bad aim or could it be...?"

I didn't have to look and see if his hand was bleeding or not. Its great if he's assuming the worst of me. It really is. A rustling noise told me Sai got up, which got me thinking so I made my best thinking/innocent face. "By the way, Sasuke, can I _have_ some money?" Note how it was have, not borrow.

"You're really something, you know that?" Sasuke...he... Incredulous, really. There's still so much hope left. How much further must I go before he gets it?

Smirk, be cruel and break him. "Oh, I know," I don't know, what with all the anger boiling inside him, how I got to whisper this to him, but I did. "But what about you? All your secrets, Sasuke," I whispered and get this? He shivers, not just any shiver. This is his lustful shiver. And believe me, I know his shivers. "I think it'll be wise if you can remember _exactly_ how much I know about you." By this time, I've already taken out his wallet and when I did, I pulled back and took out a couple of everything then returned it to him; and yes, I deliberately slid it into his _pant _pocket very slowly. "Thanks for the cash. Sai, let's go."

* * *

He laughed. "I'm starting to regret our date, considering how you treat your own boyfriend."

"Leave me alone."

"Sure...but can I have some money?"

"_**Go.**_" Then I was left all alone and I began to wish someone was here with me. At least let a bird fly by; then I can shot it and let it die slowly. Well, if the bullet didn't kill it...

Suddenly a giant figure pop into the middle of my doorway then jumped me. "I'm back!"

I began to wish someone _else_ was here with me. "Welcome back, oji-san," I said in a deadpan voice.

He smiled anyway, like he always does and pull out a box. "Don't worry. I heard about what happened between you and Sasuke so I got you this."

Did everyone have to remind me about that? But a present is a present, however when I opened it. Let's just it wasn't what I expected.

"Well, do you like it?"

I observe the object. Black with ten rounds of steel bullet. "You got me a _gun_." He nod. "After hearing what happned?" He nodded again, no hesitation. "Are you high?"

"Mah, you're always teasing me!"

I am on the bridge of suicide, walking blindfolded, and he goes and gets me a gun? Do we all not understand the meaning of suicide here? He buys Sex and Drugs Pamphlet, hundreds of teenage magazines and attend an around-the-clock parenting class; how does giving a homicidal-turned-suicidal teenage boy a GUN fit in all of that?

"Naruto," he said. I started since he turned serious. He's never really good at serious. "I trust you."

Ah, whatever. I punch him.

"W-What was that for?!"

I got up, aiming the gun at his freaking large head. "What was that for? How about unplugging the refrigerator and ruining our storage of food? How about not calling the exterminator while I was over at Kakashi's house and oh I don't know, ruining _all_ our storage of food? You better give me a good reason for all of this or _I'm_ going to jail."

"B-B-But...I-I...!"

I cock the gun. "Five seconds."

"I've never done it before!"

I blink as oji-san cowered on the floor in the fetal position. It is true he's never been responsible so loading all that work on him must have killed some of his brain cells. "Well, you have a point. I guess."

Man, I wanted to try out this gun.

_Chirp chirp._

_Gasp_, a bird!

* * *

I am not hearing what I'm hearing. That's right. I must've died and gone to hell. Otherwise what Itachi just told me must be true and I don't want it to be true. Did he or did he not just tell me that Sasuke, _Uchiha_ Sasuke was making out with the Tsuchi bitch? Here at school to boot! Is this a freaking repeat of everything I've already gone through? I am not going to have the same heart attack episode, because you know why? I'm going to fucking kill them before I even have a heart attack.

"Naruto, are you listening?"

"Of course..." I said, deleting Itachi's text message. "...not." Kiba burst into tears and et cetera, et cetera. I got up to leave, but during this moment, I planned not to eat my lunch so Kiba can ask me why. Its his humiliation technique, I don't know. "Because I don't want to."

It wasn't like anyone can hear us even if we're talking, but I find it easier to operate with lots of witnesses, especially for this occasion. I never admit Shikamaru can't tell what I'm doing, but perhaps not this time. What better way of allusion than anger?

"We know, Naruto," Shikamaru shifted uneasily. Obviously, he's not very good at anything relating to talking. "About your parents and...uh, your habit. Look, I'm sorry if _they _know," he gestured behind him. "But -."

I grab him by the collar angrily. "You _don't_ know anything. So mind your own problem," I - I probably wanted to do something worse than just threatening him, but instead I let go. It wouldn't do to go too far; it wouldn't do at all. Ok honestly, I don't know what to do here. I don't know if I should directly tell them our friendship is over, if we had one in the first place. I don't know what to do with any subject called "friends". I do know punching them in the face when one of them called you back isn't right, but I did it anyway. Pretty much everyone heard the resounding crack from Kiba's nose.

"Naruto, what are you doing?!"

I think that was Neji, or somebody. I was just swinging and either it missed or connected, I didn't know any of it. My eyes and ears became blinded by this flashing light and before I knew it, my hands were numb. It wasn't right, but I couldn't help it, or maybe I could've, however I refuse to obey myself by guilt or sympathy. "Pathetic, really." Then bits by chunks, I tore them apart. "Don't think we're friends. Why do you think I've never told you my secret? Simple. In truth, I've never trusted any of you."

I don't know how I got home, but plan complete, right? I've officially ruined my life and now Sasuke and Tsuchi both know that. At least one of them, for sure, will rejoice in my misery. At least _someone's_ happy. That is ridiculous. I want to be happy too!

KA-BOOM!

Oh lord. I think that just came from my house. I did not whimper! It is a cry of anger. Oka-san in heaven, I can see the hospital bills already. Why? Why couldn't I have been adopted?!

...

"So...what happened?" I asked sternly. Or maybe I shouldn't have because my charcoal-flavor oji-san burst into tears and immediately clung to my leg. Do you know how ticklish and annoying that is? I kept my voice firm and my face even firmer. "Tell me now or you're sleeping outside tonight."

"I - I...I JUST WANTED TO MAKE TEA! I DIDN'T EVEN BOIL WATER, BUT THEN EVERYTHING EXPLODED! WAAAAHHH! ITS BECAUSE SAUSKE CAME OVER AND I WANTED TO MAKE HIM FEEL WELCOME! I -!"

"Wait, wait, wait," I kneel down beside him, which is difficult with him around my leg. "Say that last part again."

Oji-san's eyes glaze over with joy as he realized I wasn't angry at him anymore. Yeah right. I'm only momentarily distracted, but I'll get back to him later. "I wanted to make him feel welcome?"

"Before that."

"Oh, Sasuke came over," he said proudly, for some reason thinking Sasuke's name is like a magic word to calm me down. Wrong, oji-san. He's like the person who gets the newspaper but only for the cartoons. "Yeah, he kept asking about you. A lot."

He did? "Like what? What did he ask?"

"Was Naruto always like this and that before I had amnesia? Do you know why Naruto is being mean and rampaging in school? Has Naruto ever talked about me to you? But he repeats this one the most, did Naruto and I had a fight? There was a lot more questions, but I feel those are the most important."

I'm pretty sure Sasuke said it in a much more mature and sophisticated manner than this idiot. I turn to him when he gasped. "What?"

"Can you not tell him that I told you all of this stuff because I did promise him not to tell? And now I did. He'll probably be angry if he finds out." I ignored him as he continued on and on nervously.

Seriously.

Why couldn't I have been adopted?!

* * *

**A/N:** Sometime I wish _I _was adopted. Then I could talk back to my dad, but then he wouldn't be my dad and I'm uncomfortable around strangers so it'll probably won't work anyway. I did yell at him in my dream. I said, "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" It wasn't really a question. I yelled at him because he wouldn't let my mom eat.

...uh...we have problems.

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Beautiful, really. Then again there is a scar on his lower back. I've been sitting here for like, what, two hours and here is the love of my life about to have sex with a girl. Even though technically he's gay. He's taking off his shirt right now and her, I do not want to see all that. I did not travel over fifty miles and broke into my ex-boyfriend's house to see him get his freak on with someone else. How rude, right? Especially since I'm sitting in his tree. Geh, who has a tree by their house? That's like asking every burglar to just climb on up, it's no big deal. The least he could've done is open his window. I can't climb a freaking tree and pick his lock at the same time. Again, very rude of him. It is also very unfortunate that I happen to contain vast knowledge of the evil way. Before his hit-and-run, I just so happen to have told him about the branch and the window. He cut it off to humor me, but couldn't get rid of the tree because it would bust a water pipe or something very important.

Who cares?! Would you rather get kill by a burglar? Is that much more important than busting a water pipe? I guess so because he still has the damn tree. Now this tree is helping me, however the limp Sasuke cut off just so happens to be the only one that can reach his window. What luck, huh? That day, long ago, when I saw him take a chainsaw to annoying branch, I just knew it was going to come back and bit me in the ass. Luckily the branch grew back, god only knows how, but the branch is now too small to withstand my weight. What, would I break a rib or an arm? Would I do that for Sasuke, who is about to sleep with a girl we _both_ hate?

Hell no.

The best solution I could come up with is to scale his wall. Do you know how hard it is to scale aluminum composite? Well, pretty fucking darn hard. Thank god it is only a short distance. I open his bathroom window, which by the way is really huge and unlocked. The bathroom door was open so I had only need to peek out to see his bed. The view was awesome because I'm right in his line of vision. And when he saw me, someone who isn't suppose to be there, well, imagine how freak out he was. I guess I made it creepy with that awfully huge grin on my face, plus the background was extremely dark. I probably looked like a bleached-out Grudge.

"Uh...Rin, I suddenly don't feel too well. Would you mind...?"

I kept the giggles in my stomach and back away from the door. Oh Rin, you seriously thought you were getting some tonight. Ha ha, I win. This one, at the very least. I heard the door close and a silence then rapid footsteps advance towards the bathroom. In no time at all, Sasuke pushed open the door harshly and angrily flick on the light.

"Why the fuck are you here?"

"Sasuke, language." He scowl, I smile. "Telling you're fiancee you're not feeling well during the middle of sex; boy, that must've been embarrassing."

He took a couple of steps forward, not taking the joke, and point a threatening finger at me. "You have three seconds to tell me why you're here or get out."

"Oh? Well, what if I don't feel like it?" I lean back against the counter and cross my arms. He probably meant to call security - that or lock me inside here, but the point was his back was turn. I quickly reach out and place a hand on his shoulder. I boldly lean close to his ear and whispered, "It seems you don't remember what we talked about."

Laughing inwardly at how he stiffen, I let my hand drop from his shoulder and pull on his hand instead. It's entertaining to see him subdue so easily and I alone having that power makes me all the more smug. I drag him to the bed, sliding in right to the center, but he stop, alarmed. My grip on his hand tighten, but I stopped too. I stared at him strangely until it just hit me. "Oh. No, dude. Eww, that's disgusting. W-What - where do you even come up with stuff like this?" I tug him forward and he hesitantly climb on, but his face became more relax.

I let go of his hand while rolling my eyes. He had the decency to blush so I disregard his false assumption. I pulled out a deck of cards and began shuffling. "So...you blow up my house and then run away, huh? How manly."

"I didn't know your uncle couldn't make tea," he said offended.

I smirk and deal five cards each. "Ah, you also didn't deny coming over. That's good." I pick up the cards, but kept my eyes on Sasuke. He picked up the cards and casually looked at them, however he purposely hid half of his face behind it to avoid showing the startlement of being caught in a trap.

"Two cards," he tried to keep his voice level, but I can hear it failing.

I pass him two cards. "Those questions you asked, would you like to hear the answer?"

His hand froze for but a second then he resumed playing. "I find it hard to believe you would freely give me those answers."

I smile and put down three cards, picking up another three cards. "You're right so I'm thinking of using them as "money". Wanna bet? Of course, I also get to place "money" too."

He study me to see if I'm messing with him, but I was telling the truth so he had to believe me. And he does. Wow, I played him so many times and he still believes him? I'm even blackmailing him. "How do I know if you're telling the truth?"

"Well, there's no way to tell. Unless we have a lie detector, but those are too expensive." I thought about it. I have to find some way to get him to play. " How about this? I only place 'one question', but you can place as many as you want. Fair?"

He nodded. I eagerly folded up all the cards and snatch his away too, glancing briefly to see four eights. Damn. I only had a pair of threes. He look at me confusingly, like a child and watch as I pull out a pair of dices.

"I thought we were playing poker."

"We were. Now we're playing this. Ten time should do it. In those turns, you can place as many questions as you want." I wanted to test my luck. Everything probably depends on this or that. "I don't like it complicated so just guess two numbers."

"Five questions." Pretty curious. I would've gone for fifty if I were him because truthfully, I was pretty bad at this game. "Four and six."

"Two and three." I threw the dices up and let them fall onto the sheets. Since my luck totally sucks, I modified the cubes to land on whichever number I say. Hey, its only cheating if your opponent knows you're cheating. The dice roll out into a three and a one. I grinned as Sasuke stiffen, his lips pressed into a tight line. "Are you...a virgin?"

If I'm gonna go out with someone, I need to know these things.

"...yes," he replied mildly. When I didn't say anything, he look at me. My face is in total control. Nothing shall -.

"_Snort_." Crap. I turn away with a hand over my face. "S-Sorry." I took a deep breath and well, I certainly wasn't calm anymore. I laughed, a lot. Quite loudly too.

His eyebrow twitch and when I wouldn't stop laughing, he shouted, "Shut up! Its not like you're _not_ a virgin."

Then I stop and his accusing face waited for an answer, but I only pick up the dices and roll them around in my palm. "Pick your numbers."

He looked ready to slap me, but he kept his hands to himself. "Two and five."

"Six and one." By the time we finished, I found out that Sasuke wet his bed up till age five, is afraid of eagles because one tried to "eat" him, loves peanuts, but hates cashew, was the one who broke this lamb and blamed it on Itachi, built that coffee table by hand (the one in his room) and can actually sing pretty well. In all those turns, Sasuke got so piss that he forgot about all the important questions he wanted to ask me and when the dice finally rolled the number he called (malfunction of some kind), he instead asked, "What are you afraid of?" as blackmail.

"Well, I'm waiting."

I sigh and put away the dices. Its a very difficult question. Simple should be okay. "You."

"Ha, that's really - wait, what?" The color of his curtains were starting to match his cheeks. "Idiot, I didn't ask who, I asked what!"

What would the old Sasuke do in his situation? What happened that made me consider the thought of going out with him? Oh. I lean forward until I could feel Sasuke's breath on my face. In his shock, he attempted to move away, but I caught his face firmly in my hand. One of them, at least, because there is quite a distance between us and I needed something to support myself with. "What or whom, you're still the one I'm most afraid of."

I let that sink in for a while before he abruptly slap my hand away. I stare impassively as a red mark appeared on the skin. He hit quite hard for a guy fresh out of a coma.

"What the hell are you doing?"

He seemed confused and angry at me so I didn't push anything else on him, but a shrug. "Nothing," I responded. I got off the bed and went to the window. "I've had enough fun. I'll be going now."

"W-Wait!"

But I didn't wait, I jumped. Luckily, there was a branch to break my fall or I would've die. Sasuke, on the other hand, thought I disappeared somewhere else. Yeah, that's my awesome power of a quick get-away. Until a light bulb smashed five inches from my face.

* * *

My friends tried to talk to me, get me to explain myself, but all we did was get into another fist fight. Another day, another fight. Or was it 'live to fight another day'. I don't know, but...ah, why can't everything be simple?! I hate complicated things and complicated people! Why am I doing this again?

Oh, right.

Sasuke.

That bastard!

"N-Naruto-kun."

"What!" I startled myself when it was Hinata who cowered before me. I wince at her shaking form. She's probably the only one I wouldn't yell at. During those nine months, she's grown on me and well... "Sorry."

She, at least, stopped shaking and smile. "It's alright."

"Did they tell to come talk to me?" If so, I'll turn away.

Shaking her head no, her smile grew brighter. It felt nice to have someone still smile to me when I'm in these kind of moods. "Naruto-kun, I came to apologize."

Ok, she said what now? I'm the jerk and she's apologizing? Am I still living in a century where everyone hates each other or is she just crazy? Why did I like her again?

"Naruto-kun, I'm sorry if Kiba and Neji-san doesn't understand, but that's because they care a lot about you. Even if I disapprove of such methods, I still hope everything goes well for you. Gambatte, Naruto-kun."

Oh. That's why.

"Heh," I bite down the smile and walk away from her. "I don't know what you're talking about, you moron."

Ah, sorry for calling you a moron. Now I gotta go kill her boyfriend.

* * *

**A/N:** I've read so many FF where Sasuke's body is, like, perfect. Bronze...no, wait that was Naruto. Anyway, really pale and they live in the "ninja" world, right? So I'm like, huh? Man, Sasuke must be really badass and shit. With all those people trying to kill him and he ain't got no battle wound? Don't lie, you all know he probably used Naruto as a human shield. That's why Naruto's always the Emo one, getting beat up by villagers on the Moon Festival or some shit like that. There is so many stories where Naruto got beat up by the villager and spouting stuff like if he hits them then he's really a demon. It got me so confused. I'm sitting here, reading that and I have this scenario all in my head, right? If they would've come at me, this is me.

**Evil Villagers:** Hahaha, get ready to die, you demon!

**Me:** _You_ die! UNLEASH! SPIRIT OF THE FOX! (whoosh)

Or this other one...

**Evil Villagers:** See?! You're nothing, but a demon!

**Me:** Fuck if I care. Beware to witness my new move(gathering energy). KAME - HAME - HA!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

My eyes dodge right and left, looking, but seeing nothing. I'm sure there's one or two traps just waiting for me to let my guard down. Like a pop-up doll with a big red glove. I sat out of Tsunade's punching range, but close enough that I can smell the alcohol fuming from her mouth. I shifted in my seat. These chairs are really uncomfortable. I wish she get on with it instead of trying to pretend like she doesn't have a massive hangover.

"Fugaku," she pull out a piece of paper and threw it towards me. I think she meant for it to hit me, but being only a paper, it floated and settle at the edge of the table. "Sent this."

I carefully picked it up and examine every inch before reading it. The reason for my caution is because a certain someone tried to get my fingerprints for an arranged marriage some years back. I only realized because I've used the technique before. On Sasuke. For a couple thousand dollars. The money went to a good cause, mainly a flat screen tv. Totally not the point here. So I read the paper then I torched the paper. Fugaku, that - he actually sent out a restraining order. I have to stay 100 yards away from Sasuke, or get ready to be sue. Being the richest man in the world and this is the best he can come up with? It. Is. On. "Wait, is that why you're drunk?"

"Thinks he can come in here and tell me how to do my job. If my eyes weren't blurry right now, I'll go after that motherfucking son-of-a-bitch," her eyes narrow in on the pile of ashes. Understandably. She is, afterall, on probation for assaulting a man. Well, the man had tried to sexually assault her, but how could he know she's a monster with ridiculously strong arms.

"So..."I softly scratch my chin innocently. "...what are you going to do about it?"

She blew the ashes away, gently. It had a very dramatic effect. "Even if I were to look the other way, he has rights to send bodyguards to protect his son. As were the rules."

"They actually made a rule that saids that?"

"You be surprise what these rich folks can come up with." She brought up her right arm, which had been hidden by the desk, and slammed a sake bottle down. It hadn't meant to be a slam, but most of her muscles aren't working right now. She brought it up to her mouth. A drop came out. Dropping the bottle, she tried to, probably, conjure up a sake bottle then her eyes zero in on me. "You owe me one."

I nodded and got up. If Fugaku sent this, Sasuke might already know about it. With his current way of thinking, he won't disobey his father. There's also Kin Tsuchi to think about. Fat chance she'll decide to step aside and help me. I paused at the door. "How long is 100 yards?"

"Hell should I know."

* * *

Kin Tsuchi. Daughter of I-dont-care-who and some lady. The main theme comes down to: she's rich. In the past years (since the time of her creation), she has never dated and look as I may, there is not a single scrap of gossip about her, except for the usual advertisement and business related problems. Fugaku thought of this well. I can't destroy someone who is so frigging "pure" in front of medias. If she had been a slut, this would be no contest. Kin is too careful for be to create any gossip. She is an abomination to the world of controversy. Man, she is good. Or rather, she was raised well. This can't be just a coincidence. No one can be t-this...this perfect without having it being planned from the beginning. Maybe it was. With Fugaku, I can't underestimate the bastard. He must've thought of this, like, before I was born. He knew Sasuke might defy him one day, or Sasuke and someone, so when you get down to it, Kin is basically just a sacrifice of human emotions.

Whoa.

Like wow.

He is officially my biggest hero ever! Wait, no he can't be. The man is evil...but so brilliant. Focus, Naruto, focus. Breath. Try not to get so excited. Kin, I've met one or two people like her before, but they haven't been developed like her. People who are train to be a doll, in truth; they are very delicate. You hit the right buttons and they just fall apart. But someone who has been train from _birth_? Very difficult, very. But not impossible. I should just forget about her and go straight for Sasuke, but with the sudden security measure, it'll just take more time. I don't have time. If I am correct (and I always am), Kin will be with Sasuke the most. If I can influence her enough to influence Sasuke, it'll work.

"AHHHHH!" Looks like someone found Kiba.

I already cut off all communications with my friends, ignored them. I insert a disk into the computer and upload it. Harassing messages, to be send at all hours, to those I know will be effected by them. I made it pretty obvious it was me too. For instance, I would bring up an insult I sent one of them the very next day. I think it was hours ago that I did it to Gaara. He doesn't care much about the insults, if it was from anybody else. That should make him angry, or sad (whatever), and create tensions between him and Neji since they both lack in communication. Nah, I should keep on going at it one more day to kick up a few stress signal. Shikamaru wouldn't really mind, but Ino; there has never been an easier target. Who am I forgetting? Well, nobody. Kiba's problems will go from Hinata to Neji who will extend it to Gaara, affecting the whole group, who already have their own problems. It's like a criss-cross of a circle.

I should add in few "why should I care about him/her" and "like I'll ever be friends with the likes of you". Oh, here comes Hinata.

"Naruto?!" She came running in, panting. "Come quick, Kiba's hurt!"

I spin the chair halfway in an indifferent manner and said, "What does that have to do with me?"

You can tell it hurt her by the widening of her eyes and the tight hold of her fist. "B-But he's your -."

"Friend? All he's good at is providing money." I took it up a few notch by approaching her and she backed away too, like I was going to hurt her. I might. "But since he's hurt, how about you...?"

She slap away the hand I made to reach for her, all the while trying to deny what I was suggesting. Biting her lip to keep from screaming, she ran away with tears in her eyes. I listen until she was gone then lean out of the doorway to the right.

"What about you, cupcake?" I said, grinning.

Gaara stare back at me with a well-carved mask on, but I have already seen through all his tricks. He is still upset from my verbal attacks. "Why did you do that?"

With the grin still on my face, I walk over to him, seductively and place myself in his view. I copy what Sasuke used to do with him; a hand on the wall, the other caressing the face, and lean in closely. But this was Gaara so I can't be too close. "Because you're all too...green."

He crosses his arms and raise an inquiring eyebrow. It was his defense, the arms. Gaara has this thing about people being to close, which means I have the advantage. He only lets Neji come this close and me too, but not when I'm acting like this. His impassive look really isn't helping since the more he closes himself off to me, the more I know I'm getting to him. People like this are easy to read, unlike Hinata. Her pupils dilating all the time, I can't even tell what she's thinking. Well, sometime I can, sometime I can't. She reminds me of oka-san. Slightly. "You really are -."

"You come from families of privileges and suffer for it. I, for some reason, pity you all for it." I smirk, pretending to catch myself from it. The hand, keep it caressing gently across the face. "So much for sympathy, huh? I find you all pathetic, never knowing anything else that is good. Ino and Shikamaru may have come out unscratched, but for the others, having to go around keeping things a secret, must be tiring," I spoke close to a whisper in ear. "Especially for you and Neji."

I move back a little to see the expression on Gaara's face, but there wasn't anything. His arms weren't cross anymore. That's how I know I hit the spot. His mind forgot all about defensiveness and can only focus on what I'm implying, same thing done to Hinata. This is what _true_ blackmail is like. I know he won't punch me or make any sudden movement. He knows me too well for that. I started speaking again. "It'll be destroy, won't it? So easily. It would be great if you all can just grow up from this dull dream."

This is going to hurt.

I trail my hand slowly with each word down Gaara's throat and to the top button of his shirt. " You're all just pathetic little children. You're not normal and you all need to learn that, especially you, Gaara. You need to learn that you're..._monsters_. Remember the car accident, Gaara. Those people who died. _You _caused it. We all know you did. Those whispers, those stares," I said, while unbuttoning his shirt and touching the skin as I go. "You're a monster, built by this world of money. And I'm going to show you. But I'm going to show you something good right now," I sound as perverted as can be. Smirking, I move at this impossibly slow rate towards his lips.

Until this fist came out of nowhere and knocked me off my feet.

See, this did hurt. I wiggle my tongue around to see if any tooth came loose; luckily I have strong gums. Man, this is so not going to be the last time someone slugs me. "Nice to see you too, Neji."

He was about to punch me again, if Gaara hadn't slump down to the ground suddenly. I pick myself off the ground as Neji console Gaara, but the little guy is off somewhere in his head. I think I'm bleeding. Must've cut my lip. No wait, I think I bite myself. I made a sound (of amusement) and kick Gaara's leg. "What's wrong with him?"

I duck, but Neji has many degrees in the ancient of whoop-ass so the next punc - kick landed right on my abdomen. I'm wearing white so the print of his shoe really shows. I could create a new fashion...if it didn't hurt so goddamn much.

"What did you do?"

I tried to make a sound and I did, just not the one I wanted. As I regain my breath, it was knock out again by someone pushing me against the lockers. Can I just say rude. So hear I am, being chocked to death. What are my last words? Oh god oh god, I'm going to die? Seems about right.

Air! Ah, bless thy for air! I can breath again! I live another day!

"Neji, stop!"

Or not.

Neji brush off Sasuke's attempt to restrain him, but he made no move towards me, instead turning to Gaara once again. I turn my head to see if anything was broken and if anything _is_ broken, turning my neck wouldn't have been the best idea. And I think my uses of tenses might have been a bit off. Was, is, I don't know.

"What the hell is going on?"

Sasuke, restraining order. You see where I'm going with this? "You want to know the hell is going on? It's a little late for that isn't it? After what you did?" Not exactly my best argument, but it'll have to do. I wasn't expecting Sasuke to suddenly appear, however it's helping me graciously.

"You're saying _this_ is my fault?" He couldn't quit figure out how Gaara's immobile-ness has to do with him, but I have ways of twisting things.

"Yes, this is your fault. Everything fucking is!" I shook my head with disbelief at his confusion. "You know, if you wanted me gone all you had to do was ask, but a restraining order? I got called to the principal's office. _My uncle_ knows about this! You've ruined my reputation!"

Do not laugh, Naruto. Oh gosh. _You've ruined my reputation?_ That was so lame. But last minute call problems get last minute rhetorical...stuff.

"Wait, restraining order?"

This just keeps getting better and better. _He_ doesn't know about it. If it weren't for that goddamn conscience, I would be enjoying this more than you would ever know. "Why don't you ask your father about that?"

"My father?" He has this appalled thought going on, which means yeah me!

And then I made my exit. Brilliant. I left all four in despair (Hinata included). My best work ever. Well, in a continuous rate it is, but for long term, I have to say that janitor job. If I ever become a janitor, which I won't again, kids better learn not to mess with me. I have the keys to their life. It was so awesome. There was this guy who messed with me and I completely lock all the boys' restroom. He had a really big drink that day; I made sure of it. So he had to use the girl's restroom and right when I knew he was going to come out, I pulled the fire alarm. The amazing part was actually when the crowd noticed him because he could've slipped away or everyone was too busy to care. Fortunately, I was there to remind everyone why a boy shouldn't be walking out of a girl's restroom. Plus I video taped it.

Wait, wait. It gets better. We're done with the janitor thing. I'm talking about the Sasuke thing. This is so going to gross me out, but the idea is great and I'm doing nothing wrong. See, Itachi is here. I was walking out the door and Itachi is there, waiting for me. I go with him and Sasuke see this.

"We need to talk."

"And you find it best at your house?"

"My father isn't here."

But he has cameras, you numb-nut. Or do you think he won't put them in your room just because you're his son? Oh, he does think that because I ask him if we can talk privately in his room and he said yes. Itachi is smarter than this, much more than I give him credit for unless...ah, nevermind. You people, the audience of my mind, does not need to know. At this moment, anyway. Yes, I'm crazy because I'm talking to myself; myself being a whole group of people.

"Naruto, you're - what are you doing?"

It's a good thing he's facing the bed. Makes my work so much easier, meaning I don't have to carry him because he looks like he weigh a few hundred pounds. Not look, more 'seem' cause he's a very slender man. I'm getting off topic. I dust my eyes with lust and walk towards him. He's a man of knowledge, he should know what I'm getting at. Now I see how slutty women do what they do. It's easy getting Itachi in bed. He just falls and I climb on top of him. I don't really do the whole grinding business. Cause its gross and all.

"We can't do this!"

"Too bad," then as quick as I ever can be, I stab him. "Mainly because you don't have a choice."

I turn Itachi's body so that his head face away from the door - which I opened slightly. Then I did what a slut would do, touch him (except _there_) and eventually kiss him. I tried to make it as though I was enjoying it because this next part is awesome. To add to the sleazy-ness, I unbutton my shirt, leaving them hanging off my shoulders, unbutton a few button of Itachi's and guess who walked in?

Sasuke.

I knew he was going to. I kept the smile on my face until I had to look up. Sasuke's face was priceless. It...it hurt a little to see him like that. I made a surprise face then smirk evilly. Is there even such a word? I don't care. For all that is criminal in me, I said, "Unless you feel like joining us, I perfer you to get lost." Then I began kissing Itachi like nothing ever happened. Quite amazing for someone like me, especially telling that to the guy you lov...like. It still gives me the shivers saying guy instead of girl. It would be easier if it was a girl. A poor and ordinary girl, or guy. Girls are so emotional and judgemental and just mean.

I pull away from Itachi and laugh, not caring if Sasuke was down the hall or not. "Oh my god, did you see his face?! Well, sorry, but that kinda turned me off." Then I whispered devilishly, "Don't worry. The drugs will wear off in thirty minutes." I got off him, but not before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. Oh, my shirt and syringe. Almost forgot it. "Remember to invite me over again."

* * *

**A/N:** The slutty scene came to me in a different story. Its about a detective and such. I hope to make a movie out of it someday. It'll be called, "I Am Beautiful". You'll understand if you see it. Hey, you in the corner?! Don't steal my title! Its mine!

I'm very paranoid about palagarism. I hope to one day have a trustworthy agent, who has a degree in Law in case I get sue and I don't want to waste money on a very expensive and corrupted lawyer.

You know I like reading supernatural Naruto? There was this one where Naruto's a vampire by...crap, I can't remember the name. I probably have it in alert since I never put anything in favorite. Well, Sasuke is always the vampire and I freaking mean always. He has the right complexion, all pasty white. Trust me, none of my friends are that color. We would've taken he or she to the beach until they are a nicely shade or orange. No, tan. Orange is for people with skin disease. All of my friends are either tan or extremely dark in color. I don't wanna say black. People'll think I'm racist. I don't know why. Black is a cool color.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Oji-san let my rest for the night. I told him I wasn't feeling well. Of course, it's really baffling. I don't know whether he really believed me, or is in one of his perceptive moment, but since I once fooled him with chickenpox, his judgement can't be too reliable. And this was after I had the chickenpox. Well oh well. My rain of destruction has come to a rest and shall continue tomorrow. Now I really have to sleep, but ah, I can't sleep. For some strange reason, I can't go to sleep without that Sasuke might or might not break into my house. Yeah. Apparently having a burglar for a boyfriend soothes me into the dreamland. I am one fucked fucker, in the figurative terms. I can _imagine_ he'll break into my house. Oh what the hell.

I climb out of bed and went into my closet. Sasuke left some of his clothes here. I took a boxful of shirts and pants out then dump them all on my bed. I climb on top and underneath them, sighing with something close to relief. Great, now I'm Sakura. At least I fell asleep. But then Sasuke's scent knock me out until noon.

I got to school just in time for my last period. You see, since I was already late, I figure I sleep a little more. It evens out. I feel refresh, rejuvenated even. I kept out of Sasuke's way. Bodyguards and the like. Besides, he doesn't seem too happy. Nobody looked like they had any sleep last night. Everyone is moody and irritated. It's great! Maybe not Sasuke. Argh, he deserves it! Going on about 'I wanna protect you so let's break up' crap.

I wore a long sleeve shirt, in the middle of a very hot day, underneath all the other outfits. One outfit, but I made myself as dark and obvious as possible. I would've gone home and slept some more except Kakashi requested I see him after school. I don't want oji-san to worry about all this just yet so I said yes. I can use this to my advantage. Kin has clubs to go to, meaning Sasuke will stay behind too. You know, they live together and all. It's for Kin to get use to a different environment since they're marrying. Well, not if I can help it. Even if I have to crash into a church with a motorcycle. I saw this not-so-cool movie where it actually happened, only part that is cool.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Come in." Kakashi organized a stack of papers then put them into his bag and why am I saying this minor detail in thought? He's actually using the action to buy time in order to think of something to say.

"Is this an intervention?"

"No," he shook his head, laughing. Does he see the look on my face? Not laughing. So he stop and half-nod his head. "Maybe. Sit down?"

If that had been a statement, he would've been in trouble. I sat then he started asking questions and I don't really like his questions.

"I've been getting...or seeing some disturbing things -."

"Iruka asked you to talk to me."

"Pretty much," he said. "Still doesn't change the fact that something bad is going around."

Time for the defensive mode. It isn't exactly my forte, but the situation calls for it. "Look, my grades have been normal and anything other than that, you don't need to concern yourself with. It isn't your call. Just tell Iruka I blew you off. Like now," I proceeded to walk out the door, but he grabbed my wrist. I immediately jump into action by yelping (or something) in pain and pulling away from him.

He looked at my arm suspiciously. "I didn't pull that hard."

"Static," I wave it off and left. For not coming after me, I praise him for it. I did mention Sasuke stayed after school, right? I spent ten whole minutes looking for him then made it look as if I wasn't and mysteriously went to Kakashi's classroom hoping he would follow and see what happened. So when I turned that third corner and Sasuke appeared out of nowhere, the surprise look on my face? Utterly bogus. "Can I help you?" I made it obvious I was flirting. Sadistically and totally inappropriate for this moment.

Without warning (or I pretending to be), he grabbed my wrist and pulled up the sleeves. All I got out was a 'wha?' before he saw the bandages. "What the fuck is this?!"

I pull my hand away, frowning. "Last I check, this isn't your problem." I fake a grin and touch his face. He hasn't been sleeping. That's not good for someone just out of a coma. How can he be walking so normally after a couple days? I was crawling for half of my waking hours. Willpower, man, gotta love him for that. Like, I meant like. "Or is there something...?"

He either must not notice me touching him intimately or I hit a soft spot. Mysteriously suggesting our relationship, the boy can't be that dense, right? No, more like idiotically "noble". Hmm, is that a bruise on his neck? Its like someone put him in a choke hold, but who would do - oh my god, Fugaku hit him. Naw, he wouldn't. Would he? "Because you're my best friend."

I am gonna...

"You're my best friend. What's wrong if I care you're hurt?"

...slap somebody. "B-But...I stole money from you. I...were you not there when I told you we shouldn't be friends anymore?"

He shrug, my hand flew off his face from the shock. "I was in a coma for nine months. Its reasonable for our friendships to drift apart. And you're, at least, honest about the money. As far as I'm concern, you're the person I can trust the most."

"You weren't there yesterday," I said, trying to salvage my broken plans. "I was seducing Gaara." Hah, you stiffen! You can't stand it when I go after other guys, can you? Admit it, you bitch!

"Well, I can't agree with your taste in partners, but I'll support you if you're going for Gaara."

Huh?

"However, Neji might be a problem."

Hey, wait.

"I'm sure if we show Neji your love, he'll understand."

We?

"You want me to talk to him for you?"

...flowers? **_Is that fucking flowers behind him_**?! **_He's not compromising, he's obediently following everything_**! **_Aren't Emo guys usually rebellious_**? **_Is he...IS HE MESSING WITH ME_**?!

"Naruto?"

"No." I have had it. He rather remain as friends than lose me forever. The one difference between normal Sasuke and amnesiac Sasuke is that friendship. Normal Sasuke had nothing to lose (except his dignity and sixteen years of reputation) since we've never been friends, but amnesiac Sasuke... I should have known.

"No? But Neji - mmf!"

I almost forgot what kissing him was like. It used to have this spark, a really strong spark, but as we got used to each other, the spark diminishes into this "pull" and its addicting, right? Its just not a spark anymore. Now this was nine months of no retaliation in the physical area, only one-sided, hence when he kisses me back, I-I'm gone. You can be gnawing at my leg and I wouldn't have even noticed. So you can imagine how hard it was to pull away. "Why don't you think about that, Sasuke?"

I had to leave.

There was probably five corners with which I turned at before accidentally meeting Sai. My mind was in a daze so to get out of that daze, I grabbed Sai and kiss-smacked him on the mouth. Not five seconds into the you know, I turned away and gagged my guts out, coughing between each breath I could come up with.

"God, that was terrible," I said laughing. "Thanks." I patted him on the shoulder then walked away while airing out my tongue.

* * *

I barged into Tsunade's office; she, on the other hand, remained dead on top of the table. And she's in a position where I can see up her skirt with a turn of the head. Not pretty. I go over to the shelf, flip over a few books, and there is a bottle of mouthwash. I check the date and sniff the content just to be sure.

"...what are you looking for?"

I turn and show her the bottle. "Is this still good?"

She flips over onto her stomach, but doesn't look at me. "What color is it?"

"Green."

"Its good."

I gurgle the liquid hesitantly then spit it back into the bottle. Its better than spitting it on the floor. The bottle landed somewhere after I threw it. I look around on the floor for some sake, which is an almost impossible thing to do. I found one the size of my thumb hidden underneath a shoe box.

"Hey, Naruto?"

"What?" I open the bottle and chug down its fluids.

"Do you like me?"

I took a moment on that. Her eyes were clear and on me, waiting, however her body is still dysfunctional. I took a seat beside her. "We're talking about family 'like', right?"

She didn't glare or appear offended by the question, instead responding yes.

"Yeah."

Her hand reached out and patted mine. "Good. Good."

I spotted another bottle near her head and immediately grab for it. "What brought this up?" I asked, while opening the bottle. She wasn't the emotional type, or could it be the alcohol getting to her head?

"I thought you might have hated 'cause I wasn't around, often. After what happened and now this."

It wasn't as if I hadn't thought about it before. I have. But Tsunade, she's not the family woman. Forcing her to stay with me would only make everyone awkward and angry at each other. I smile and patted her head. "Don't worry. You're alright." What more can I say? I'm not the emotional type either. I took her hand, placing it on her waist then quietly and quickly went for the keys near her. Ever since Sasuke's accident, Tsunade has been really paranoid and insisted I might jump off the roof, or something more ridiculous. She was right.

School's about to end soon. Its going to be a show everyone will remember.

* * *

Ah, what a beautiful sky. The cool breeze feels so good and soft. It reminds me of a younger and more radiant me. Those were good times. I didn't have to care about school very much and my mind were of clear thoughts. Well, clearer than most. I remember the time of free birds and open meadow. Now if I wasn't on the edge of a roof top, I would so be enjoying the peaceful moment. These are not tears, damnit! Its just...this place is very high. The ground itself doesn't look too soft for landing.

"Naruto!"

"Yes?"

"Don't 'yes' me! What the fuck are you doing up there?!" I think that's Kiba. Not the one I'm looking for. There were many other comments as well.

"You idiot, get down from there!"

"What are you doing?"

Frick! That almost gave me a heart-attack. Sasuke stared back at me with a calm expression. I'm cool, I'm cool. Except for the fact that this flimsy wire gate behind me is six feet tall and the ledge is only a couple inches wide. Man, I didn't even hear him sneak up on me. How did he climb over without making a sound? Oh, lookey. There's a crowd gathering below. If I fall, I wonder if they'll catch me. Probably not.

"Let's go back."

He's coming for me. I held on to the gate and pretend to lean outward. "Sasuke, you better stay put," I said, prompting him to freeze on the spot. "I'm very unstable right now." Especially on this unstable edge, I'm very unstable.

"We talk about this when you get down from there." Oh, that part will happen pretty definitely. I sincerely hope the jumping part doesn't happen because honestly, the whole jumping part is kind of unsettling.

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Naru -."

"I've had enough." Just cut the cheesy crap, will yah? If I'm going to die, let me die in peace. My hair is not the right shade for being an angry spirit. "I'm tired. I'm really tired." Ugh, can I be anymore emotional?

"Wait, let's talk about this. If somebody's done anything wrong to you, we can talk, right?" Right on, Neji. But why is he here? Why the hell are none of them in college?

I turn around, the sudden action made everyone tense. My hands are gripping the gate tightly so its pretty safe. Yes, that's right. Make a depress face, show that you're not in control, that you're a complete psycho. The alcohol helped with the dazed-eyes look; they probably think I'm high too. Suddenly sirens blared through the school.

"THIS IS THE POLICE! YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO REMAIN SILENCE!" There was an awkward silent as everyone try to figure out what the hell he was saying. "I MEAN, COME DOWN, SON!"

I almost rolled my eyes, but that would lose the scene I'm making. Someone phoned the police and gave them my name too. I've had problems with the police before. It wasn't pretty. Anyway, back to the miserable suicide.

"Please, I'll do anything you want. I'll give you everything." Stupid, you already did, except for one...

"Sasuke..." I gave a sad smile. Hey, it works in all the movies. "...don't you know why I kissed you?"

"I..." he hesitated in both words and expression.

Hey, is that water beneath my - I'm falling. I'm really falling. Good-bye, cruel world. However once you think about it, this isn't too bad. If it weren't for the dying part, everyone would totally love it. Ah! Sasuke, you idiot! He jumped after me, holding me in such a way that I might actually have a chance of surviving. Wishful thinking. This wasn't planned. I took a peek at the ground and saw to my horror how bare it was. There's no safety balloon, no water to break the fall. This wasn't such a good idea after all.

Then two words broke through my panic. I didn't look at Sasuke, I only smile and held him close to me. Its a cliche moment, but I truly thought time did slow do, if just a little. With more time, I could enjoy being alive with him. I felt a slight pain before being engulf by a black darkness. What the hell color would it? Blue? The point is I'm unconscious. The end.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry, but those dices aren't real. I seriously wish they were too. It be so awesome. I would totally win all the time! And as we had established, Jiraiya isn't the brightest star in the sky. When I was little, I actually thought about fooling my mom with chickenpox. And you know what? It turned out I really did have them. From my older brother no less. He gave it to me by chasing me around the house in kindergarten.

Every night when I got to sleep, I did wish I can sleep until noon. They can beat, or bite me and I wouldn't wake up. Naruto has fulfilled my fantasy in his Naruto world.

Kakashi, I never imagine him as the parenting type. Giving advice, ugh. Maybe if you were about to die and he's like face with an enemy so he can't save you. He'll probably dig up some encouraging words so you won't die and he doesn't have to apologize to your parents that you die, even though technically it was your fault for not listening when he said, "RUN, BITCH, RUN!" Okay, maybe not the bitch part, but you know what I mean.

If I were to suicide, I wouldn't jump off a building. That scene was just for dramatic effect. If I were to suicide, I'll overdose myself on sleeping pills, but see I never do that because suicide is stupid. I hate it when people kill themselves in the bathtub. I'll be like, "Get the fuck out of my bathtub. What the hell do you think you're doing dripping blood on my porcelain floor? And why are you using _my_ razor? Do you know how that would look on me? Get out of my house. You are no longer welcome here. Trying to kill your ass in my house and getting this place quarantine."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

I open one eye then the other and after a few seconds of contemplation, closed them again. I pop both eyes open this time and even sat up. Thinking that there wasn't really any reason to sit up, I lay back down again. I pinch myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming. It hurt; I shouldn't have used too much force. Aw, now there's a red mark. 'Well.' I thought and sighed.

Hell sure looks a lot like the hospital.

Or am I really in the hospital? Looks like Konoha; Konoha Hospital in Konoha. Man, these people are so unimaginative when it comes to names. I got out of bed slowly, thankful of the gods for endowing me fully clothed. Takes less time to escape. As I opened the door, Sasuke's foot came into view out of the corner hallway. I would know his foot anywhere. I briskly walked back into the door, draw the shades. My eyes lock right onto the other window. I quickly walk over to observe and saw how _not_ close to the ground I was. One jumping is enough to last me a lifetime.

The knob turned.

I thought like a cheetah and bounce under the bed. It wasn't that I'm afraid to know if Sasuke truly re-gained his memories, its just awkward. I heard some loud remarks about my disappearance then the running of feet and slamming of the door. I took a moment to see if anyone else will come in. So you can understand my surprise when I opened the door to see Sasuke standing there with a similar expression on his face. I casually closed the door. I have no idea how _that_ would help, but I did it anyway.

I jump when his hand stopping the closing. No, the closing must continue. I...probably wasn't in my right state of mind. Because the next thing I knew, I was wrestling with Sasuke to close the door. I knew I couldn't hold him off forever so I tried to look around for something useful. A pen? A pen! I have never known this to work before, but I gave it a try. I let go off the handle and back behind the door. It slammed open, almost hitting me, but I remained silent. Sasuke came rushing inside and I quietly, with my eyes on him, back out of the door, slowly closing it behind him.

_Creak._

He swiftly spun around and I slam it shut, jabbing the pen into the lock. His efforts to re-open the door resulted in bangings and thugs. Relieved, I walked away. If it wasn't for the sudden stabbing pain in my leg, I would've gotten away before Sasuke broke down the door. He is strangely strong all of a sudden.

"Naruto, are you okay?" He sounds both concerned and vexed. Its my fault, I think. Sasuke could be irritated about my injury, or about the door too.

I stood on one leg with the other out in front so I can see the damage. "No, I'm not okay. What's wrong with my foot? Its twice the sizes of my other one."

He gesture for me to sit while he kneel down, bringing my leg onto his lap to examine it. "You landed wrong."

I thought that odd. "How can you land wrong?"

"When you fucking jump off a building," he said with enough venom to make me forget the pain. We sat through an awkward silent as he inspected my foot. When it was to his satisfaction, he took a seat beside me and we went through another awkward silent, this one much longer.

For me, I was still stung by his anger. Towards me, no less. He never got angry at me, which made me a bit spoil. So after the silence, I was tick off. "Well for your information, I didn't jump off the fucking building."

His gaze from the floor snap sharply at me and I held it. We stood up at the same time - me on one foot - as the tension began to build. I had a thought of him hitting me. I seriously think if we got into it, he would and it made me afraid and angry. If he had amnesia, but somehow still retain his feelings for me and accepted it, maybe when he _did_ regain his memories, everything would be the same again, but with this new Sasuke and all the new and old memories between us, I didn't know what to think of him. Should I forget his betrayal? The one where he decided I'm better off without him? True, by the way. But I want to stay with him. All the more reason why we're at this situation. And I do not like the situation.

He opened his mouth, but someone beat him to it. Mainly a group of people.

"If you didn't jump, what the fuck was that then?"

Sasuke turn around, whilst I merely peek out from behind his form. I know that voice. Its angry and sinks of alcohol: Tsunade.

"Hey, every -."

"Do you know how worried we were?" That Kiba did _not_ just cut me off.

"We thought you were better than that." Okay, where is this coming from? I am trying to talk and they won't let me. I'm a little pissed. Even Sasuke's not helping me. They just kept talking and talking until I...

"Will you guys shut up?!" I snapped. "I didn't jump; I FUCKING _SLIPPED_!"

One idiot managed to say, "Wha?"

"Did you people not notice the rain? It was wet, slippery and extremely small! I want to see you try standing on that thing and_ not_ fall!" Whoo-ee. These people are not happy. My explanation so did not help at all. I could laugh, but I really wouldn't, or couldn't. I still want to live, you know.

"Okay, if you didn't slip then try explaining that fucking emo act you put up," dared Tsunade.

I was not going to, probably'll come up with a lame excuse if not for a gigantic moron body-slamming me, which did no good to my already damaged leg. "Hi, oji-san."

"OH MY GOODNESS, NARU-CHAN! I WAS SO WORRY! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?! ARE YOU OKAY?!" I wish I was dead because he is _really_ loud right now. What makes him think it is okay to yell into someone's ear? Is that, like, some kind of warm greeting? It is a little warm. From all the spit coming out of his mouth. Eww, transfer of disease, people. He has been around for a long time so who knows what he could've picked up. "WHAT HAPPENED?!"

The question prompt Tsunade to once again speak, or yelled. "HE FUCKING JUMPED OFF A ROOF, THAT'S WHAT HAPPNED!"

"A roof? You must've been really scared. Are you alright?" Well, at least he wasn't yelling anymore, but I do not like the direction the conversation is going.

"SCARED?! WHAT DOES HE HAVE TO BE SCARED ABOUT?!"

I tried to stop him by discreetly hinting it. Of course, discreet to him is non-existent. And so I couldn't stop what he was about to say. "Oh, you don't know. Naru-chan's afraid of heights."

"..."

You know one of those moments? It's where no one say anything...just...because? This is worse. This is the mother of all moments. I really tried to have a quick get-away.

"Naru-chan, where are you going?" I-I am going to bury him one day. Alive. F the whole blood relation BS because I am sick and tired of this. This...this was my secret! My absolute must-be-kept secret. Oh, he is going to the worst type of hell, secluded for annoying oji-sans who can't shut up and people who can't make sushi. Yes, I just cursed every non-sushi people in the world. So what?

"We should have a doctor check your leg. It looks like you're limping." Dude! Omg, j-just...! Argh! Can he not shut up? Read the mood, geez!

* * *

I went home without much fuss. Sasuke avoided my eyes. Matter of fact, everyone avoided my eyes. I am never going to live this down. I guess its fortunate the incident was blurted out after my suicide attempt. It wasn't really a suicide attempt, but what else can I call it? My-plan-messed-up-and-I-almost-slipped-off-a-roof-even-though-I-wasn't-suppose-to plan? That's awfully long. I went to bed after consuming a couple of fruits and maybe half a bottle of water. It should keep me through the night.

When it was night...

In every movie you see, there's always a dramatic scene, the one where everyone is pretty much unhappy and miserable. It already passed, of course. But there's another one between the main characters. Its a clique clip where both party say very clique things before getting it on. For some odd reason, it's always raining outside. Tonight didn't rain, but it still didn't mean that freaking "clique" clip didn't show itself. Oh, it showed itself already, right around eight pm. The rain still didn't come. I think it was suppose to be a clear starry night. At least the man on channel eleven said so. Still, the rain did not come, however Sasuke did.

He used the door this time instead of climbing through the window, which would've been bad for him since I put kerosene and any sudden movement would had burned him alive. Maybe not burned him, his hands might be scorched a bit. Nothing serious. Anyway, the conversation started with me.

"If you're oji-san or anybody else, leave. If you're Sasuke..." I was facing the window so I couldn't tell what expression he had on, but I don't think it was anything I wanted to see either. "...don't look at me."

"Alright."

Would it be hypocritical to face him? This scene is just too troublesome to deal with. The bed shifted as he climb in, his hand reaching slowly for me. I shrug away to the corner of the bed, away from him. I didn't want to, or maybe I did and I'm just in denial. What is up with all the angst in here?! This should be a free angst zone. Somewhere in the middle of this, he apologized which only made me grunt cynically. "That's an understatement."

"I--."

"You actually supported me and Gaara." I don't know. This is the first thing which came to mind.

"I'll admit it wasn't one of my brightest point."

"That has got to be the stupidest thing I've ever heard." Later on, it will probably be known as 'Uchiha Sasuke's moronic moment', live here on TNT. Great, I'm going all humorous. They always did say people with the most optimistic views are also the ones who bear the most horrible scars. Wtf, am I trying to be sentimental to _myself_? Oh I am not going down that road.

"I'm sorry."

And there's the one answer I didn't want to hear. "What, are you trying to get back into my good grace by apologizing? Not even enough to get you a kiss," I said mockingly. Then I've had enough and got up. Its ridiculous to talk about redemption in bed.

There was a pause before Sasuke spoke again, but by then I knew already knew what he wanted to say and I prepared myself for it. "I promise you I won't listen to him anymore."

"That's what you said last time."

"I didn't."

"Yea - huh?" I took a step towards the window when the sound of him walking towards me resonated too near for me to take it. This is...kinda embarrassing. I distinctly remember him saying that. Could I be wrong? I can't be wrong. Its logically impossible.

"What I said was, "I promise you I won't listen to _her_ anymore"." He stood shoulder to shoulder with me, looking out over the window.

I took it as a safety precaution to glance at him. I turn away quickly. It wasn't because he saw me, but that damn smirk... Wait, who is _her_? Do I know any her?

"Rin."

Oh. She won't take this lightly. And of course, being me, it felt (again) ridiculous to stand here so normally and listen. I'm trying to find the right position so this won't end up with tears and absolutely cliche lines of 'I can't live without you' bullshit. This can not, I emphasize this deeply, turn into a sob story. "So if she didn't force you, did this mean you actually wanted to sleep with her?"

"I...it was...a misunderstanding."

"Oh I'm sure she was just putting on your clothes backwards." I sigh, because if I don't sigh, I'll probably sneeze. This place is freakishly dusty. After sighing, there's the tradition of saying something totally unrelated and extremely depressing. So I sighed, like I've lost a million dollars, and appeared sad. Even if my mind was only swarming with the idea of actually owning a million dollars. "Were you glad to have forgotten me?"

"No," he answer instantly. "But...I thought you would."

"I can't begin to think where you get these ideas from." I lightly touch my forehead with the tips of my fingers, the coldness helping the migraine a bit. The slick of his tongue wetting the edges of his lips erase a thin layer away from the barrier around my mind. I have got to stop thinking about his tongue, damn.

"I'm sorry. Its really tiresome, Naruto, having to know it isn't safe, especially when you have love ones. I know he won't affect you, not in the way he hoped, but at the time, I realized it wasn't enough to stop him." I can imagine the way his hand would move to grip on his arm, his downcast eyes. How many times have we been through this? Then Sasuke scoffed, not in any way amusing. "Its not like we could build an empire to challenge him."

I spun around and caught his face. "You really are a stick-in-the-mud, by definition." I smiled and kissed him.

We reconciled, basically that means talking and coming to an understanding of sorts. That much you only need to know because like hell will I ever show you what _really_ happened after that.

* * *

"You're fucking serious?" Shikamaru rarely cusses, or curses. He rarely even moves, but that's not the point here. All our friends are gathered here today as witnesses to our own forgetfulness. They, on the other hand, called it moronic stupidity. "You're telling me that you don't remember Kin Tsuchi's name?"

"Now that you told us..." I meekly replied. I've never seen an irritated Shikamaru. He usually sleeps through everything. I don't even bother.

"I called her 'girl-with-black-hair'." Sasuke, on my right, shrugged with an arm around my waist. So you just see one of his shoulder go up and the other remains immobile. Like a severed limb, which is attached to my waist. Then again, if it really was a severed limb, it would not be "nice".

"Really," groaned Shikamaru as he rubbed his temples. He does that alot now. "What would you do without me?"

I thought about it for a sec. "Well, there wouldn't have been someone admirably intelligent to tell everyone about my plan of exiling myself so Fugaku wouldn't know I was planning to kick his ass or anyone to expertly find all of the spies hiding around school and "executing" them. And I would've remained exile. Until I turned 19, which is a couple years from now."

"It. Was. Rhetorical."

I pulled at Sasuke's shirt and whispered, "I think he's mad."

Sasuke whispered back to me, "Its because Temari wouldn't sleep with him."

A pause. "I thought he was going out with Ino."

Another pause. "Which ones' blonde?"

"I. Can. Fucking. Hear. You."

I raise an eyebrow and again leaned to Sasuke. "I think he can hear us."

Then Neji shocked us by doing something very undignified; he banged his head on the table.

* * *

Okay.

Its time to be a man.

Its time to show them what I've got.

Its time to save our Princess Sasuke from his father's destructive nature.

Its time to...

"Naruto, where are you going? Fugaku's HQ is _this _way."

I confess to being a little afraid. ESPECIALLY WHEN WE'RE NOT HERE TO KICK HIS ASS, DAMNIT!

"You are not being serious?" Fugaku has the gleam of victory in his eyes. Oh, I would gladly rip it out if he wasn't across this absurdly huge room with hundreds of bodyguards (in actuality, there are only five). "You are here to negotiate a deal? With _me_?"

Oh no he didn't.

"You motherfucker." My words echoed across the fifty meter floor and pounded away his ear drum.

"Uh...Naruto...?" Whoever said that will have to wait.

"I see being at the top of the economy has not helped your wrinkly balls," I said, without care or mercy. "Sure, you've won over thousands of contractors and bested your competition, but today is different. Today there is Uzumaki Naruto and my blonde ass will show your pussy-sucking eloquence, decadent air brain, red impotent ass, satanic fucked-up eyes, flappy chicken arms, shriveled tubesteak that you are not the center of the fucking universe nor are you powerful. Because. I. Am."

Kiba was the most surprised. "That...that was unexpected."

The corner of my mouth twitched. I glance at Sasuke then turn a more serious face towards Fugaku. "We didn't come to negotiate. We came to finish the end of the deal."

"What?!" said a crowd of people behind me.

I shot them a look. "All of you know Fugaku isn't a man to negotiate with."

Sasuke knew this to be true, however he was still caught off guard. "Yes, but why didn't you tell us you made a deal with him?"

"Oh. Oops?"

Many hit themselves, muttering idiot and such.

"Well you know me," I joked. A dark aura immediately surrounded me. "Ahem...so Fugaku, the deal."

"Your tasks." He handed an envelope to one of his assassin, who then handed it to me. "I'm being very generous and have decided to give you a time limit of six months."

"Six months?! We all said together. Oh the chorus live again.

"What, am I robbing a bank?" I open the big envelope and found three mini size envelope inside. Each labeled 1 to 3. I opened the first one and began reading.

"You're given tasks?"

"Yeah, like Hercules except without the cheap clothes and supernatural beings."

Neji had been quiet throughout the ordeal (Gaara doesn't count), but he finally said, "You mind explaining the details."

"When our emo boy was in the hospital, Fugaku kept me away from him so I said Sasuke's going to suicide and all that shit if he doesn't see me, however there was chances of amnesia and that was what made him agree. Then I added in the tasks." As I was explaining, nobody, not even I, noticed the sly smile on Fugaku's face.

"If he already agreed, why go through the trouble of giving him the advantage?" asked Shikamaru, who knew I had something up my sleeve.

That wasn't important right now. I returned to reading the paper. But what is with this long introduction?! The paper was five inch. Five _inch_! I swear he is just pissing me off. Finally the task. Hmm, this is a weird task. "Sasuke, your grandparents are still alive, right?"

"Last I checked. Why?" He plucked the paper from my fingers and turned pale...-er. "Father! You know this is impossible!" I think at this point Fugaku snarled, or...laughed? Sasuke would've deck him if I hadn't grab his arm.

"Don't worry, Sasuke. I want to show him that no matter the obstacles," I glowered at Fugaku. "**_I'll tear it down_**."

"B-But, Naruto...!"

I should have asked what was wrong right then and there. I should have listened and saw the fear in his eyes and voice, but after saying a statement like that, it was kind of "the moment" to leave. Oka-san and otou-san in heaven, how would I have known I was about to join you so soon.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"So why is this so bad?" I asked. When we came home, or some resting spot, Sasuke has not stop steaming. The paper said I have to convince Sasuke's grandparents to accept our "relationship". Neji seems upset too, if upset is by not sitting and bugging everyone by leisurely standing there bitting his lip.

"You know how my father is this powerful controlling freak with a massive empire of seemingly limitless financial funding?" I nodded. "**Worse**."

"But they're old people." Understand that by my definition of old people, they're generally harmless. Take a look at my oji-san. He's hitting fifty and can still do more push-ups than I can, but he has a brain the size of a monkey's. I've never really met any destructive old people before.

Shikamaru gave me a helpless look. "I think you should re-consider your priorities."

"What does that even mean?"

Kiba suddenly grab my arm, provoking it to shake from his own shakiness. He opened his mouth to say something, but instead stared at me with wide eyes. I poke him uncertainly on the forehead and he fainted. I wasn't sure; I've never attacked a stand still opponent before and this is the most scared I have ever seen him. He mostly thought it was a joke whenever I hurt him. It is unsettling.

"Look, my grandparents are the most..." Sasuke's face scrunched up, thinking really hard. "...doting people in the world. They do not even care about my father; he's just something that produced me."

"Oh," I said, finally getting it. The more love, the more hatred for the son-of-a-bitch who's trying to snatch it away. "But they're still old people. What can they do?"

Everyone shivered. Gaara's clothes even...well, it moved.

"I take it that its pretty bad."

"That's what we've been trying to tell you."

I will not say who said that because although they have said all of this, I'll still don't know what the fuck they're talking about. Exactly _how bad is it? _

* * *

A mansion, if you can call it so. The roof has patches, not very good during the rainy season. Mold hung on every corner which gave off a bad smell like a welcoming committee. The edges of the doorknob to the ground of which it stood tells a history of bad money, bad rep, bad decoration. With a poke of a child, no, a baby, this place would fall under its many hundreds of years of dedication and -.

"Naruto?"

I'm narrating; shut up. Where was I? Yes, dedication and committment to keep this hideous place intact. It would show how bad the situation was. It would give me a sense of hopeless, if only for a little while.

"Naruto!"

"What?!" I shouted back.

"You haven't said anything since we got here. Is something the matter?" asked Sasuke, a bit concern and angry and fear. Mostly just angry.

"Yes. Sasuke? Why are we standing in a field with a big red circle in the middle?," but I didn't let him answer. "We drive for hours and we come upon a field."

"And the circle." Ah, he has time for jokes.

"And the circle," I took a deep breath. "**_So please explain to me what the hell is going on because I am throughly confused and I do not like to be confused!_**"

"This one lacks manners. Right, Teyaki-san?"

"The girl, at least, knew better."

Coming across the field was two old people, Sasuke's grandparents to be exact. Following along is Fugaku and his wife. The grandmother is name Uruchi and the other one you already know the name of. Oddly enough they were dressed formally, quite heavily in fact. Both we're large around the mid-section there, something I don't understand in that the weather is nice for a casual dress. It is only minutes away when I realized that I should've brought my gun. The fake gun, of course. I can't exactly kill my future in-laws to-be, no matter how much I want to.

"You have been doing poorly, Fugaku. It is no wonder your sons turned out the way they are," Teyaki said crossly.

"And you, Mikoto, are a disgrace. Women are to be at home taking care of the family and household."

Whoa, these people are so 18th century. But then again, I have never seen Fugaku look smaller. Middle of a field with nice weather and Fugaku being scold; its a great feeling. Matter of fact, the feeling is so great that when Sasuke pulled on my sleeve and asked my something, I being the idiot said yes, whatever. That yes, whatever almost cost me my life.

"So...you're actually agreeing?" Kiba asked, shock.

"Yeah. Wait, what was the question?"

With there not being a table, Neji slapped himself instead. Thank god for Gaara then because he cut this knife _flying right at me! _I-I'm you know...where the hell did that knife come from, you know? I'm a little shock too. What happened next will make me...it is beyond word.

Teyaki grunted in annoyance that I hadn't been pierced to death. He looked at his wife and the next thing I knew they stripped. Children alert! Children alert! Old people gone wild! But no, they didn't completely strip. It was like watching an action movie. They both pulled off the outer layer of their clothes as they were flying through the air to reveal a ninja style outfit. **_Flying through the fucking air?! _**Everyone's jaw is touching the fucking ground. Flying. They are flying. Flipping, whatever. The point is this is fucking serious. And the whole ninja outfit? Damn.

"Let us begin."

"Huh? Begin? Begin what?"

Sasuke frown. I don't think this is time for frowning, but whatever. "You agreed to fight them."

"F-Fight?! Are you for real?"

Neji tap me over the head. "This is the only way they will accept your relationship with Sasuke."

I look at each of them to see if they were serious. They are. I turn to Gaara helplessly, who only gentle guide me into the red circle. "By the way, you'll lose if your feet touches outside of the circle."

"WHAT?!"

Teyaki pulled out a katana and aimed it at me. "Get ready, Uzumaki Naruto."

"I-I-I...!"

I should not have dressed casual.

* * *

A kunai is zooming towards me. I'm running for life and then the lady comes out of nowhere with a sword, swinging and swinging. I have only one thing to say. "I AM GOING TO KILL YOU, SAAAAAAAASUKE! YOU BASTARD, ONE DAY YOU'LL PAY! YOU'LL PAY!"

Okay, I had three things to say.

"Hey, old people!" I yelled at them when I'm at a safe distance. "Look I don't want to hurt you."

My eyes were alert on every one of their weapons. Shurikans, kunais, all stuff that was suppose to be extinct are very violent and currently I am its target. At my comment, their weapons aimed more accurately at parts that would hurt the most on my body.

"Uruchi-san, we are being underestimated."

Great. The son brings home his boyfriend and suddenly everybody's trippin'. If that's the case then... I stop running around and turn to face them.

Uruchi took out three knives with her right hand. "It looks as if he is serious," she said, nodding to her husband then throwing the knives.

I dodged them and ran past Teyaki as he charged by. Uruchi took out more weapons and swiftly chuck them at me. I side-stepped her and ran straight towards the one who started all this. "SAAAAASUKE!" I shouted as I jump and brought the katana down. Damn, missed. "You jerk. Stand still so I can hit you!"

"N-Naruto, calm down." He duck as I mercilessly went for his head. "I thought we talked this through last night!"

"Talked it through? We did, but I'm still pissed!" I was going to chop off one of his limps however, Teyaki attacked me from behind. Before he hit, though, I brought up the katana to block it. I caught his incredulous stare at the weapon.

"When did you -?"

We both back away, him to his wife. I grin mischievously. "Well, what's a boy to do when face against such opponents." I swung the sword around and offered a hand to them. "Come." I took a step forward and... I flew. As I was flying, like a rocket launcher, I thought, **_'when in the seven hells did they plant a mine?!_**'. I'm falling out of the circle. I'm gonna lose. _Sigh._ Somehow I feel like 'not' losing, like I want to win. Curse Sasuke for giving me self-confidence. Well, I've always had self-confidence; wonder what this is then?

"Naruto!"

What a bother.

_Stab._

"Sasuke, you really are too complicated." A good deal of the sword was impaled into the ground with myself angled on top of it. Without wasting a moment, I propelled myself back into the circle, using a rope to pull the sword back into my hand. I sigh again as I tied a satchel around my waist. I didn't bother to see how surprise Uruchi was to find one of her satchel missing. "But I guess its alright."

Fighting, fighting, fighting, blah blah blah. Let's get to the main point. I can't take anymore of this fighting. I went for Teyaki because he's a guy. I used his wife as bait to get him close to the circle. Obviously if I attempt to use any physical contact, he'll just fight me off. So quick as a fly, I lean forward (chicken shit) and of course he stepped (also falling) back...right out of the circle.

"**WATCH OUT!**!"

I turned and saw the kunai. Instinctively, I ducked, but Teyaki had not noticed it and got up right in its range. Again, the stupid instinct made me reach out and grab it. I look at the thing in my hand. That is a lot of blood. I wince as I took it out of my hand. Immediately, Sasuke grabbed my hand and wrapped it with a bandage. The bandage oodly resembles a piece of his shirt.

"Are you alright?" Uruchi asked Teyaki.

I gave her a look. "Is _he_ alright?"

My comment was ignored. Neji step in and instantly declared my victory. "Naruto has passed your test then you should also accept them."

I was paying more attention to my hand then the conversation so I missed about half of it. Sasuke was worrying about my hand too so he missed the whole conversation. But when the pain in my hand subsided and I heard the words 'he saved Teyaki' then it continued on why I saved him. Uruchi came up with the conclusion about how I'm kind and stuff. "Bitch, please. If he dies, I'll go to jail. You think anybody will believe me when I tell them you two are assassins? Fuck no."

"He still has a bad mouth," said an annoyed Uruchi.

"Yes, but tell me, boy, if you are not kind then why did you held yourself back when fighting us? You noticed something wrong with my back and even disgusing it as a blow, it helped me."

"The answer is obvious, you moron. I don't have any insurance," I said, earning weird looks and such. "What if you break something? At your age, your bones are as brittle as twigs and I am not paying for your medical bills." I smirk at Fugaku. "Still, I won so you can't say or do anything about us. Ow!"

Sasuke had pulled on the bandage to make it tighter, but his irritated look made me think it was on purpose. "You still have two more tasks left."

He's not looking at me? I followed his gaze to his mother. Right, she hasn't said anything this whole time. Now that I look at her, there's an unreadable expression on her face. Unreadable? I don't have much experience with mothers so what they're thinking is impossible for me to see. I guess it comes from my experience. This would be bad. My second task is getting her approval.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry." She smiled at him.

See what I mean by unreadable? I can't understand that.

"I haven't been a very good mother; I haven't been here to take care of you," at this thought, her smile became sad. "So your decisions in partners, I can't decide for you. The only thing I can do will be to give you my blissings."

"Mother." Wow, very nice.

"Mikoto!" Fugaku looked ready to blow. Mikoto glanced coldly at him, probably thinking he was just a bother. Everybody tensed as an unthinkingable thing happened. He raised his hand in the manner of a slap.

"**_Fugaku,_**" warned Teyaki.

Fugaku gritted his teeth and left.

* * *

A week passed and Sasuke decided to have a talk with his father. I waited. I stare at the phone, remembering Neji's words. He said to call him if Sasuke doesn't return in two hours. But by two hours Sasuke could be shipped to the Atlantic. Oji-san went over to oba-san for a drink. Yup, that means he won't be back for three days. I have no idea what they do over there, but they know enough to give me some space. Kakashi and Iruka needed some time together, but Kiba said he'll inform them of what happened. I expect Iruka to come exploding in in a couple of days, limping.

This is good. Everyone has someone to depend on. Yeah for me. It means they don't have to come bitching to me. No, there are sure to be romantic problems. Aw crap. I bet Neji will be the first one. Gaara's a difficult kid, but they all survived nine months together. Surely I'll free from their problems. However there is a saying among teenagers. The first few months are great, but when you get to truly know each other, that's when hell starts. Its not an actual saying, but it is true.

"I'm back."

I remained on the couch. Sasuke walked in and laid down on my lap. "Tired?"

"...he said he'll think about it."

"Those exact words?"

"No."

For Fugaku to even come close to saying something like that, its an improvement.

"But you still have to do the third task."

I was about to shove him off me when he started telling me what happened between the two. Long story short, Fugaku only dislikes me because I can't support Sasuke. It means he doesn't really care if Sasuke's gay or not. Shocker, huh? He didn't say this exactly. He more or less went on and on about my financial situation and my dark future, even bringing up my record. You get the point.

"So he doesn't care if you're gay?"

"Naruto," Sasuke said, annoyed.

"What? I'm just a little surprise. I mean, he lookes like a really anti-gay person. For him not to be, I'm thinking hell might freeze over."

He rolled his eyes humourously before attempting to kiss me. Attempt because I pull away. "What's the matter?"

"I want to break up."

"What?" he said, amused by my sudden declaration.

"I'm serious." I held up the third task, trying not to smile. "This is impossible so we might as well break up."

"Naruto," he said.

I stood up and dramatically walked around. "This is, like, sooooooo super hard," I said, slurring the words a bit.

"Naruto," he repeated, getting up and pulling me closer to him.

"Hmm?" I hummed out, leaning my head this way and that.

He silenced my joke with a kiss.

But I really do think this third task is impossible.

_End._

* * *

**A/N:** One of my reviewers is a little piss and can't understand why I haven't updated regularly. I, too, hate it when other people do that, but unlike them, I have a perfect excuse. Since last month, I have not been home all week except on Friday, Saturday and Sunday. I was at a place where there were no computers, which is torture. All I had to do all day was write numbers, 3 and 5 repeatedly on over 200 freaking cards. And when there isn't that, there is nothing to do. I do mean absolutely nothing. I was the only person of my age there, except for the customers. Not even my customers because then I would have something to do. By the time I get home, it is around nine and I had gotten up at freaking seven. I was BORED! When I am home, I have stuff to catch up on, study, iron some clothes etc. Its not much of an excuse, but I'm kinda lazy so... Everyone says they're lazy, but I'm more mediocre lazy, compare to some. I can write a little each day, but I have homework.

Oh I also have piano practice. By myself. In this four corner room.


End file.
